


Alpha Provocateur

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Moira, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Beta Fareeha, Beta Pharah, Beta/Omega, Biting, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Choking Kink, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Comeshot, Creampie, Dates, Dating, Doggy Style, Dominant/Submissive, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Knot, Knotting, Love Bites, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Messy, Messy Comeshot, Mild BDSM, Moira gets with them both, More Knotting, Multi, Nesting, OT3, Omega Angela, Omega Mercy, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Pharmercy, Pharmoicy - Freeform, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Rut, Rutting, Sex in a Public Setting, Smut, Spanking, Spanking Kink, Stress Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, knotting kink, mutual orgasms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: After a heated and long-winded Holidays and New Year, Angela gets back to work at the hospital, working in one of its many clinics. Happily living with her Beta, Fareeha, nothing seems to be better. Until when leaving work for the weekend, Angela senses out a powerful Alpha from the crowd, who she later knows to be Doctor O'Deorain. Meeting Moira at a party a day later, the helpless Omega is powerless to resist her nature, and life begins to become very different for both her and her Beta...





	1. 'Fascination'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Omegaverse fic, I've spent ages researching and trying to make sure I get everything right, especially the dynamics and the background plot. While this story will be primarily sex (and rough sex), I'm aiming to have a nice slice of life story with dates and stuff happening as well. There will be more to this story, even adding in Ana and Reinhardt, as well as Emily, Tracer and Widowmaker as a threesome. Hopefully, you all end up liking this as much as I do writing it. Enjoy!

Angela logged off the computer and heaved a weary sigh as the logo of the clinic’s coat of arms flashed on the screen. The main tower whirled its last motion and the monitor dimmed little by little until it was off. She pressed her steel rims further up the bridge of her nose and found herself cold even in her adorable turtleneck. The winter weather was catching her more than ever it seemed. She blushed to herself.

Leaving her white lab coat around the back of the chair, she took only her house keys from the pocket. Angela left the watch and pens sleep in the breast pocket, she moved to the lights.

Grabbing her cream-brown coat from the door, she wrapped herself up and let out a tiny, satisfied moan as she began to warm almost instantly. Angela hugged herself in the coat and the blush increased a little more. She thought of Fareeha, still smelling her scent in the fabric of the parka.

“She did the laundry…” Angela whispered to herself audibly as the blush deepened even more. She caught a glimpse of how red she now was in the reflective wall as she wrapped her scarf around her neck. Pulling it up over her jaw, she did her best to cover the redness to her complexion.

The scent of Fareeha, her Beta, stirred a feeling inside the Omega that made her stomach knot a little as she remembered their holidays.

It figured too, of course, Angela would be coming into her heat just after the holidays. Partying and getting drunk with Emily and her two Omegas was incredible fun (all the more when they decided to swing for a night due to Lena and Amelie’s heat), but it was rudely unfair that now Angela would feel her body tensing and smouldering inside. Her needs were flaring like never before. It was all she could focus on as she made her way out of the small clinic of the main hospital complex, trying her best to hide her face.

“Have a good holiday, Angie?” One of the pharmacists called out to her.

Distracted and still cold in her bones, Angela simply called out a muffled, “Oh, yes! Thank you, and have a nice day!” before continuing for the main entrance of the hospital and to the street. It’d be a lot colder out there, but with the parka, as well as the pre-heat sensations of warmth coursing through her, Angela didn’t mind. Anything to go get home.

It hit her like a train as she paced into the waiting mess.

_That scent… Oh… That scent._

The scarf fell from Angela’s face, fully revealing the blush of her cheeks and now her eyes were wide open, triggered by the overwhelming scent now flooding her senses. It was overbearing, powerful and more potent than anything Angela had ever experienced. She froze in the middle of the atrium - nurses, administrators and patients swirling all around her like vultures but no one telling her to move.

And the scent, the glorious scent was not moving at all as Angela stood motionless, her core exploding with yearning and her pre-heat erupting into something close to ravenous.

“Mercy…” Angela whispered to herself, not knowing at all where this exquisite odour was coming from. She rested against one of the ornamental pillars as she scanned the whole room. With the switch-over into the night shift, there were so many people leaving the complex, and more coming in, Angela was clueless as her sex moistened under her panties.

 _Where… is it…?_ Angela helplessly asked herself as she observed the flood of workers. It was slim to be a patient, but the doctors she could smell, strongly. All of them she’d taught herself to ignore, but this was incredible and completely new. Oh, Lord… Who is it?

The Omega was helpless, just looking over the room, clutching her bag, even reaching for her phone to Fareeha. She was perfectly smitten with the Beta, with her endless love and affection, her dominance and strong leadership when it came to sex and when she was in heat, but this strong aroma was crippling her reservations. Such a strong Alpha was silently killing her. She had to leave, Angela wanted to go home, to toss her clothes off and get to the nest that was the double bed in the spare room.

When renovating the house, Angela had explained to the Beta that she needed a spare bedroom to make her nest. It was her sanctuary in times like these and in heat. She adored it. In times like this, when her body was in a battle against her when she cursed herself for being such an impressionable and weak Omega, Angela needed her nest and her Beta.

_No, I’m going home. I want Fareeha…_

Angela pushed the swelling of her senses and the exodus of her wetness from her sex to the back of mind as best she could in favour of the trace amounts of her Beta’s scent clinging to the collar of her winter coat and bolted for the double doors. She hitched the handle of her bag up the length of her arm and over her shoulder. Her legs were a semblance of jelly, barely holding as she crossed the atrium and to the door turnstile.

It hit her just as hard, if not harder as she looked up from the floor, finding heterochromia eyes and bright orange hair, with lips like knives and striking features. The scent was an explosion as Angela nearly bumped into the Alpha.

There was no denial. This was the Alpha. Angela gawked, not knowing who this woman was, or her hawkish expression. She looked beautiful, and she carried herself like a goddess, an Alpha that owned the place. That could own Angela.

“Excuse me, dear…” She spoke in an Irish accent and hurriedly moved past Angela in a brisk walk out of the atrium. Just like that she was gone as quick as she appeared and already rocked Angela’s body, leaving her almost with a nosebleed as she blushed profusely and hit her face in her black scarf, still searching for the remaining elements of Fareeha’s Beta scent. But to her dismay, it was already almost gone, and Angela could still only focus on the dominating, yet overtly feminine musk of the mysterious ginger woman. She was gone so quickly.

Angela tried to contain herself as she breathed in through the nose and stepped out into the cold.

To her now, it could have been the middle of July, and not a week after New Year’s as she walked to the bus stop, still obsessing over the scent as she mulled the fading aroma over in her nostrils. By the time the bus arrived, it was gone, and she could smell neither Fareeha or the powerful Alpha. But she had certainly arrived a little before the bus had.

***

Fareeha wasn’t doing much of anything when she heard the door click shut. She was in the kitchen checking on their meal and reaching into the wine rack for a bottle.

“Would you like the red tonight, Angela? I personally feel a good medium white, but I hear red goes perfectly with lean meat. Mother was over earlier…”

She paused, enough to make out Angela taking off her shoes in a hurry and then the sound of fleeting footsteps racing up the stairs. Waiting a couple more moments, sensing just by the scent entering the room, pouring off of Angela from the seconds she spent in the hall, that something was wrong and pre-heat was the smallest part. Even as an astute and caring Beta, Fareeha could still monitor and know her partner like any Alpha could know their Omega.

Taking the meat out of the oven and covering it, Fareeha left the wine and raced to join Angela. She knew she would be in the nest, she could smell her mate.

“Hey… Is everything okay?” Fareeha asked, as she slid across their spare bed, wrapping arms around the cowering Omega, who was clutching the sweater of her mate’s that she always wore. Fareeha’s scent was bathing the lambswool and Angela craved it now. The bus ride home had been torturous after the encounter.

Fareeha cradled her Omega in strong and caring hands, gentle. “I am here, love. Is everything okay?” She asked again. Angela inhaled her mate’s scent all the more and flinched as she turned over.

Meek Angela wrapped her arms tightly around Fareeha and embraced her in a needing fashion, pressing her lips against her mate’s. The kiss was slightly heated and full of passion, but not relating to a need for sex. Angela was not in that phase, she just wanted protection and assurance. Fareeha held her closer and kissed her back, protective and loving.

“Was work really that bad? Or could you not bear to be away for too long after the vacation?” Fareeha slightly joked.

Angela kissed her again, needier than before.

“Or is… something else wrong?”

The platinum blonde gasped, swallowing and her blush remaining. It had not dissipated at all since she began to feel the twitch of sexual wanting.

“There was a woman at the hospital as I was leaving… A doctor… She was unlike anything I’ve ever felt before. She was almost undeniable…” Angela confessed, feeling guilt in her for even being as weak as she had been in the stranger’s presence. She knew she was helpless, and Fareeha knew she was helpless. Even Fareeha would sometimes be powerless against the right Alpha. Yet she cradled Angela in her arms and held her closer, kissing her passionately once again.

“You know how we work. I love you more than anything… You’re mine. But when in those circumstances, we’ll be ourselves…” Fareeha reminded her mate, silently wishing she was an Alpha.

Fareeha had wished many times in her young life that she had the same role as her mother. That she too, was an Alpha, with the ability to have her clitoris become a gorgeous and powerful cock. She wouldn’t need the extensive collection of made ones to give Angela all she wanted sexually. But nature was immovable, and when Alphas and Omegas were concerned, it was ironclad. Fareeha pushed the self-doubt to the back of her mind and kissed Angela once again.

There was a long pause, Fareeha shuffling as if to leave the nest. Clothes were littered on the bed, some of the most potent smelling ones that brought blankets of comfort to Angela. When the raven-haired ex-armed forces coordinator tried to move, the platinum blonde medical consultant halted her, clutching to Fareeha like a needy anchor and she sniggered under her breath.

“The heat is coming, Fareeha…” Angela whispered, a little embarrassed, but her low tone sounded melodic to the Beta. The blonde was struggling a little, feeling a swelling at her core and an intensifying warmth inside of her. She pressed herself against Fareeha on the bed, the pair rolling around a little until they were lying parallel, Fareeha’s clothes littered around and beneath them - the sheets were swimming in the Beta’s scent and Angela’s eyes were dilated to astonishing degrees as she gawked at her mate.

They met again for a strong and needy kiss, Angela pouring herself into it as her scent began to flare up dramatically.

Fareeha could make her out like a flash, her specific aroma of wanting. Already the Beta could sense an open sex and invitation to satiate the deprived Omega. Angela was silently begging her Beta for contact - Fareeha’s mouth over her silk and her tongue penetrating, her fingers curling inside her to all manner of pressure points to make her release. Or at the other end of the spectrum, one of their special toys for when Angela craved the genuine article of Alpha’s cock.

After a moment of the Beta hesitating, a little stunned by the weight of Angela’s musk, the blonde had to make an audible rebuke. She motioned with her full chest, even pulling at her turtleneck. She wanted it off like there was no tomorrow.

Fareeha aided her, clocking to the severity of her Omega’s flush. She reached for the black turtleneck and practically tore it off as if she was her own mother (an Alpha with incredible power), her muscles flexing. Fareeha loved to sometimes be as physical as the other role. The turtleneck came off with ease and was tossed to the floor, Angela taking to her back in nothing but her beautiful sky-blue skirt, underneath Fareeha could sense soaked panties just needing to come away.

Pheromones cluttered the air and Fareeha hit a zen state, not unlike what she imagined an Alpha to feel, only nowhere near as ravenous to rut her mate. She slid next to Angela again and took her tongue into her mouth as the Omega whimpered before her, grabbing at Fareeha’s paw.

Stuffing it to her wet underwear, Angela lost patience with her Beta.

“Touch me. Touch me now… Please, Fareeha. I need you…”

Fareeha snarled just a little, her fingers diving in between velvet and flesh to find Angela’s incredible sex, soaked with wetness already and practically humming for attention. The Omega was like clay to her as she held her neck. Angela craned her head back as two fingers entered her sex and curled upward for her inner walls. The delightful constriction didn’t last seconds before Angela’s inner walls were parting and heaving before being touched. Fareeha breathed heavily, her exhalation a musky gas. Visions of the New Year’s rut with Emily and her Omegas crossed Fareeha’s memory for a split seconds before she heard Angela screaming in euphoria and her sex tense around stroking fingers.

Teeth bit into Angela’s neck, gently, at first but then more violently as Fareeha began to have fun fingering her mate.

“These… Take them, Fareeha…” Angela begged, her breath wet and her tongue flailing a little as the spontaneous heat (before her true heat) coursed through her. She pushed up her bosom, pressing her breasts to Fareeha’s face, offering them with flushed cheeks and wide eyes. She was stir crazy and close to wanting nothing but an actual cock inside of her. Fareeha knew this, and anticipated her mate, entering another finger into her luscious sex while pushing her thumb to the throbbing clitoris under its humble hood.

Pushing the small lip of flesh back, Fareeha fully exposed her mate’s clit.

The blonde cursed and cried out in a sharp stab of ecstasy. Her clit made her ravenous as she curled into Fareeha’s hands while the Beta sucked her nipples avidly. The sensations from all over wound Angela up and up like a coil of loose fabric. The pulsing heat and incredible satisfaction twisted around her body. The pheromones released into her system, driving her sexually insane, exploded into a flurry of flower petals as Fareeha rubbed the exposed clitoris and tops of her labia with a strong and determined thumb. Fareeha was no Alpha, but she could make Angela come.

She felt Angela’s back arching as the blonde Omega struggled to take any more. All the while, the Beta intensely sucked the wide areolas before her, alternating and flicking her thumb across the throbbing flesh. Curling her fingers deeper, Fareeha became determined to make Angela pop, to aid her of her sudden heat. She knew it had been this mysterious Alpha that had sparked it. The Beta traced an extremely wet tongue around one of Angela’s nipples, even prodding it with effort, handling her sex a little rougher now at the end. The Omega pleaded for mercy.

“Oh my… Fuck!” Angela cried out as she felt her body tensing.

She was coming, all at once and in a full way. Fareeha’s fingers remained, feeling the constrictions of Angela’s inner walls around them as she achieved orgasm and her scent exploded to fill the entire room, drowning everything else out.

It was beautiful as Fareeha brought her hand back, kissing her mate, again and again, whispering sweet and sensual nothings to her. The heat was expired and Angela felt as she had before her hospital encounter.

Being with Fareeha was enough, was beautiful, in their nest. Angela could still make out her Beta’s illustrious aroma as she softly rested her head onto Fareeha’s bosom.

“Thank you…”

Fareeha kissed her again. “Don’t mention it, love… I love you… I’m yours…”

***

The rest of the evening dissolved into a passage of time for the women. Dinner was simple and cosy with a bottle of red to suit the cold. They snuggled in blankets near the television after Fareeha prepared a fire for them. The whole time, Angela was doting and domestic, fully sated and with no threat of anything to spoil her.

“You’re going to see you’re parent tomorrow, correct?” Angela asked her mate, who nodded and hummed an affirmative response, cradling the Omega closely still.

“Why do you ask?” Fareeha countered, looking her mate in the eyes.

“To celebrate the new year and new staff, the hospital department leads are hosting a little party at Doctor Clarke’s apartment. I’ve been invited…”

Fareeha flashed a smile to her woman. “You should go,” she pleaded. “I know it’s cold, but you’ll be in heat next week, and you know it. This could be a good time to get out of the house and socialise before you’re in that room. Wouldn’t it?” She asked, with real enthusiasm in her voice as she spoke. Her smile made Angela smile and be more willing to it, even with knowing her heat was so close. “I think it would be a great idea to go, my love.”

Angela reached desperately for her mate and kissed her jaw, feeling like clay as before, content in addition. She wrapped her arms around Fareeha’s shoulders and embraced her again, not wanting to give up her warmth, her hold, her scent.

That night, along with the next day, Angela’s self-aware last day before she knew her heat would most probably incapacitate her played on her mind - the small gathering of doctors and medical minds. She was looking forward to a social function after her mate persuaded her to consider it again. But on the topic of doctors came the thought of the Alpha at the entrance doors of the atrium. Her powerful musk was still toying with Angela on the inside. She could not recall the smell at the time, but she knew the scent was lingering, playing on her mind in some small capacity. Perhaps it was because she knew the heat was right around the corner, or because that ginger woman was new, curious.

Angela turned over and clung to Fareeha’s bosom, kissing her bust before sleeping, apprehensive about her body and reactions, but content with her Beta.

***

The apprehension was washed away with the following afternoon, a phase of laziness of the Saturday dinner time made Angela feel so much more comfortable following her encounter at the hospital doors. Her body did not betray her as much, and she felt as if she had been wrong, perhaps, that her heat was a little more aways off than currently suspected.

As she steered away from mingling, keeping to the sidelines and only accepting conversation it found her, Angela was thinking of Fareeha, of the dynamic between them. Fareeha sometimes wished she was an Alpha, Angela could tell expertly during her own heat, when Fareeha wanted to mate as much as her own. What was intriguing was that Angela could not remember a time with her that Fareeha had experienced her own heat as a Beta. She had never been pressed into the same four to seven day bout of an overwhelming need to fuck and to breed. Only Angela had exhibited it between them, though it was still common for Betas. It was curious indeed.

She sipped her wine and meandered to the buffet table, eying Doctor Clarke with a coterie of plastic surgeons near the balcony of the rooftop garden. Angela was thankful she lived away outside of the city and not here, in the centre. The symphony of traffic, even over the light music, was enough to annoy her.

“Finding it as boring as it is, Doctor Ziegler?” Angela heard near her as she poured herself more of the punch. It wasn’t even alcoholic in the slightest.

“Doctor Rourke, lovely to see you outside of the lab,” Angela greeted her friend, a stern and studious man in his late thirties but looked a little older.

His musk filled her senses, a warmth and calming aura that she admired. He too was an Omega and happily married to his Alpha. Angela recalled him returning to work last year after delivering a litter of pups for his wife. She admired him for that and had cooed upon seeing their photographs. He usually avoided these events.

Rourke handed her a small hip flask, she noticed the monogrammed initials of his Alpha, Jennifer. “A top up, Angie? You seem fed up already…”

Angela declined, holding her belly and shuddering slightly as she felt a small wash of heat run around her core from yesterday. She drank a large gulp of the alcohol-free punch and he took to the foot, observing it all. He seemed as bored and as flustered as she did. “How’s Jenny? And of course, how are the pups, dear?” Angela asked, her maternal knack gnawing at her mind. The mention of a litter made her swell with pining. Her inner Omega shuddered.

“Jen’s… territorial, I think she’s entering a rut again, the first time since the pups were born. And they’re doing grand, the little terrors. We can hardly find the time anymore, doesn’t help, but her mother’s helping us out when we need it,” he reported, seeming happy and yet missing the days of their youth.

Having said that, Angela could tell by the blush taking his cheeks that Rourke wanted to be with his pups now anyway. She could not argue, the dullness of the party so far had her wanting Fareeha and the nest again. She wanted, in a small, growing part, to mate with her again.

Angela stroked his arm, feeling some semblance of his pain. “Sometimes I really do become jealous of you, dear. It was lovely seeing you if you’ll excuse me…”

She hurried to the bathroom, feeling the blush spread across her face again. The talk of a litter, of pups, she longed for her Beta as she entered the ladies’ room. Her thoughts swelled of being filled, of having her sex clinging to something, her body yearning for contact again like yesterday. Without even needing to examine, the Omega could feel her silk bristling with feeling and slick.

_I want to be filled, to have a litter… Pups. Fuck. Heat is definitely coming..._

She was unleashing pheromones all around the air of the bathroom and thanked the gods she was alone. An Alpha at the party, a cruel one, would not care for her and would take her in the stall, she’d heard of it, it was a commonplace where Alphas and Omegas were concerned. Her hands began to shake as she thought of it, of being pressed against anything and filled with an Alpha’s cock.

The door opened, and Angela made an audible and rather erotic gasp.

_The… scent… the Alpha… No!_

It was her, the redhead from the atrium of the hospital, dressed in a purple shirt that was buttoned only a fraction of the way now. She would have smelled Angela’s scent from a mile off and sought her out. By the powerful smirk on her face, there was no doubt in Angela’s mind that the Alpha would have clocked what she was in the hospital. This must have been like a sport to her. Her musk was overwhelming again, and Angela’s remnants of restraint were busted in seconds as she found herself drawn to the Alpha.

“Are you okay there, Doctor Ziegler?” The Alpha asked of her, her honeyed Irish accent making the words sound comfortable but Angela’s pupils only dilated until her irises might have well been entirely black with need.

A need to mate, and mate now.

The Alpha made her way slowly to the Omega, backing her against the wall and pressing herself into Angela’s busty frame, hands coming to her curves and the open chest irresistible. The musk toyed with Angela’s sanity as the redhead pressed against her. Her hand on the blonde’s hip made her sex swell and leak all the more.

_Want her… cock. Want her… litter. No! Not yet! Want her cock… mate…_

“I… I’m…” Angela tripped over her words as the need to mate surrounded her, more pheromones kicking in and driving her for the Alpha’s cock. She wanted to grope her pants, to feel the shaft and to know it was there.

She didn’t need to. The Alpha let her know her cock was unsheathed and swelling for her as she pressed her thigh against Angela’s bare thigh.

“Oh, I know who you are, pet. You’re Doctor Angela Ziegler. I’ve heard… I’ve sensed you. My name is Moira, Doctor Moira O’Deorain. And I completely understand, do you need some help? Everyone’s in the roof garden, there’s no one around the house. I’m told that Doctor Sharpe has a few spare bedrooms if you’d like me to escort you for some air…”

Her words were intoxicating, her stature assertive as she pressed her lean body against Angela, the swell of the member inside of her pants obvious. Pressing it to her leg, Moira wanted Angela to know she was unsheathed and ready. The aroma of the Alpha’s scent consumed all of Angela’s senses and she was helpless before her within moments. The Omega’s head swirled and dived into lust and a need to be with this Alpha. The only thing she could think of was having Moira inside of her sex, mating her as she saw fit and filling her with seed and satiating her desires. It was here that Angela knew her heat was close, days away, but she needed gratification this instant.

With all of her desire, Angela needed Moira to mate with her, now.

As the other doctor’s face hovered inches away from her own, Angela’s thoughts spiralled and she gave in. Her head in a passionate daze, Angela pushed back all reservations and gave in to her need as an Omega. She just needed this Alpha inside of her. She melted away pressing her lips to Moira’s and kissing her, letting the Alpha’s hands move to grope her breasts full breasts as assertively as Moira’s cock thrust against her thigh, separated only by slim-fitting dress pants.

Feeling the swell of the cock against her bare thigh, Angela’s sex reacted all at once - slick began to soak her. She wanted the cock, burned with a need for it inside her sex.

When Moira let her tongue go free of her own, Angela heaved a little with gasping pants and a flushed face. Her breasts groped and tightly squeezed in the Alpha’s clutches were tingling and made her bereft for breath.

But in a moment, Angela locked pleaded eyes with Moira. The Omega was whimpering, her legs buckling as Alpha touched her and held her. With their lips still so close, Moira’s leering, Angela whispered an utter beg.

“T-Take me, Doctor O’Deorain. Mate me, please, and fill me up…”

 _It would be my utter pleasure, poppet…_ Moira hummed to herself as she ground her cock into the Omega’s thigh again, driving her visibly crazy for it.

The sweet scent from Doctor Ziegler (who Moira knew of from the hospital but not directly until now) was like an addictive perfume to the powerful Alpha. Her cock twitched in her pants with a want to find her sex and mate.

Again, Moira leered at how much she was making Angela struggle with thoughts of wanting her sexual. Of wanting her cock, and wanting it now.

The transition from the bathroom to the bedroom - without anyone seeing them at all and with Angela’s thoughts focused purely on mating with Moira, this powerful Alpha - was seamless and took no time at all.

Before the Omega knew it, she was stripped naked, Moira aggressively squeezing her bosom, even sending one of her sleek and harpy-like claws under the sky-blue skirt Angela was wearing and rubbing her silk through soaked underwear. They came off quickly too, as Moira opened her own purple shirt and unbelted herself. Her breasts were smaller, to match her lean and admirable body - her frame was purely Alpha-like, made for power and technique, and for breeding with an Omega like Angela. Her ginger hair was vibrant, like fire. The Omega trembled more underneath this powerhouse woman more than she had in the bathroom, still completely at Moira’s mercy.

But being here, in this position with an Alpha ready to fuck her, Angela was only pleased and excited. She wanted this more than anything. Wanted to be with Moira, to be mated by her.

_Please, fuck me, mate me already…_

Tossed onto the bed, skirt overturned and underwear removed, Angela was panting heavily as she folded her own breasts awaiting Moira’s cock. The sultry smile across the lips of the exquisite Alpha was a sign of dominance and assurance to pleasure, torturing Angela as she stroked her cock under her underwear before her. The Omega cooed excessively as she saw the fullness of Moira’s swelling member through her pants. The black trousers fell and Moira was ready, seeing just how wet Angela was.

“Tell me you want me… Now,” Moira demanded, grinning excessively as she held her instrument ready at the Omega’s slickly covered sex.

“I want you, Doctor O’Deorain… Fill me, please fill me now…”

It was enough to gain the Alpha’s favour. Angela felt the bulbous head pressing against her opening, before the incredible sensation of it parting her folds and slipping inside of her folds.

Angela felt the sensation all over herself, the incredible feeling of Moira entering her, her walls obliging the glorious shaft pushing deep inside of her. The slick made it effortless and the redhead grunted in a heave of ecstasy as she felt the encompassing walls surround her. She was quickly sheathed inside of Angela, to the base, the softer flesh of her mound where the cock had come from under the hood pressed to the Omega’s throbbing clit. Angela was a puddle in no time, at the mercy of the Alpha inside her.

_Heavens, she’s huge…_

Angela could not help but think as she felt the more tender area at Moira’s base against her sex. The Alpha slotted her again after that, feeling the superb texture of the Omega’s whimpering walls inside. The fit was snug and heavenly, like velvet as she continued to dip her cock into the blonde again.

“You’re… You feel,” she snarled, growling under her breath as she filled Angela perfectly with her mighty cock. “So good. So good,” Moira found herself complimenting Angela, taking it gently at first but knowing she was craving more. The more she pushed herself, feeling the Omega’s inner walls cling to her cock, the more Moira heard herself growling and growing impatient. She wanted to fuck the Omega fully.

The Alpha exerted a tension, wanting to immediately press the Omega into a rough fuck and rut. The ecstasy rhythmed through Moira and tripled in potency as she gawked at Angela taking her cock with added fervour. She wanted it, her dilated eyes and soaking sex could tell as much while the Omega panted and spread her legs all the more.

The Alpha’s impatience only increased when her senses were consumed with the explosion of Angela’s scent, filling the room and driving her wild with desire to mate all the more. The Omega’s aroma was to die for, much more than in the hospital the previous day. Now Moira was bathing in it, and she could contemplate all of it now that they were alone. She pushed herself into the blonde again, faster and hard to the base of her cock. Her tender flesh threatened to bulb up too quickly into her natural knot, but Moira hardened herself to not let it swell so soon. Angela heaved as she felt it threatening her entrance and it was enough.

Secretly, as she felt the flesh swelling against her opening, Angela became riddled with want for it. The knot played in the back of her mind as Moira leaned over her, pushing her into the softness of the bed and fucking her harder now.

Angela’s arms darted upward and snaked around Moira’s shoulders, begging her to come down to her level and kiss her. Angela needed kisses.

Moira allowed her the comfort, feeling the swelling and tightening of her walls. The Omega was contracting already around the cock inside her.

“Your cock… mate me… please…” Angela begged, at the mercy of the powerful Alpha.

Moira’s slender tongue slipped into her mouth as she bowed to Angela’s level, pumping herself into the lake of sex and wetness between Angela’s plump thighs. They were stirring up and up in moments.

 _If this girl wants me to last, she certainly doesn’t want to make it easy for me…_ Moira thought as she continued to press into Angela.

A wicked smile of supreme rapture encompassed Angela’s face as she took the cock to hilt moreover. Moira’s mind was absorbed in thoughts of dominance, of a need to make this Omega her own. She wasn’t lusting as she had been in the bathroom, nor was she teasing like the hospital encounter (she had known Angela an Omega the moment she’d entered the building and sensed her scent), now Moira was unleashing her Alpha as she mated the begging Omega, pushing her into the bed further.

Just as Moira’s thoughts trailed, Angela’s mind was a mess, an argument of her willingness to take the Alpha’s member, the subconscious guilt of having to give in to it, and the jubilation of being slotted and mated by this powerful Alpha. Moira had enchanted her, hypnotised her to take her cock like this, but the Omega’s powerless nature consumed her, egged her on.

She needed this so badly, she was burning, the heat wrapping her mind into a flytrap of ensnaring submission as Moira made her body sing, mating her so unadulteratedly. It was going faster and faster, Angela was pure fluid as she failed to control her tendencies before the Alpha. It was unbelievable just how much Angela needed and craved this. She was at the end of her rope.

Feeling the more tender flesh at the base of Moira’s cock, she knew what she wanted.

“Knot me,” the Omega begged, wetly as Moira continued to mate her. The ginger gasped, her cock stiffening inside.

_She wants me to… Fuck… I’m not going to last. I’m going to fill her… Yes._

The request became a melodious chant. “Knot me, knot me, knot me, Moira… Fuck me and knot me. Knot me, please…”

This whole time Moira had been bathing in the pleasure of Angela’s body, mating her exquisitely and fully enjoying herself. Her Alpha tendencies had brought her to a realm of harmony and sexual gratification, but this plea had her taking notice of her body, of her cock. The tender flesh was swollen without her realising, and all the time she had been pressing her cock into Angela to the bulbous knot of her shaft. It would not go in, but now the Omega was yearning for it, and release.

Moira’s knot had swelled to full size, not commonplace for her so soon with a new and enigmatic Omega. She pushed herself further, pressing her member into Angela and out, to the knot, and with the Omega stirring, her tongue slipping into the Alpha’s mouth, Moira pushed against the tighter entrance.

 _Just.... a little… Fuck!_ Moira shouted in her head.

_Knot me, knot me, knot me and fill me, Moira…_

Angela rocked her hips, and despite the tightness of her opening, Moira pushed herself as deep as she could. With a slick and audible popping noise, following a stiff moan from the Omega, Moira could feel herself utterly exploding.

She was sealed in, the space closed off by her tender knot and Angela was screaming as she felt the bulging knot stuffing her. She clawed at Moira’s back, rolling her shirt off of her and digging her desperate nails in as they reached a crux. Moira’s cock was stiffening and Angela could feel herself wanting.

Without hesitation, Angela’s walls contracted as she reached orgasm, and the canal sealed by Moira’s knot flooded. The Alpha’s senses became trounced as she felt Angela coming all around her cock. Her core ached and her member stood straight as a rod. The knot sealing them together swelled just a little more, pushing against Angela’s walls and making her yelp with sharp burning but irresistible pleasure.

Moira let go, her mind leaving her as she unleashed her swath of seed, letting it fill the Omega up completely.

She creamed Angela entirely, filling her to her own knot - not an ounce of seed would let slip and be wasted. Angela hungered for the seed as she felt it filling her up. It broke her now, as her mind trailed off into nonsense, still kissing Moira, tongues ensnared.

“T-Thank you… Doctor O’Deorain. Moira…”

The Alpha cradled the spent Omega in still strong hands, holding her close and with such an aura of protection, it made Angela moan lightly still. In the bed they remained for an hour or so, cuddling and kissing lightly. Angela didn’t want to leave the Alpha.

“Can I… Can I have your mobile number?” Angela whimpered as she buried herself in Moira’s chest, blushing profusely.

The Alpha reached for her own cell and asked silently for the Omega’s. Inserting herself into Angela’s phone felt like another victory, because like the blonde, she didn’t want let this be a one-night thing, and craved to be inside of her again. Her cock had fully retracted a while ago but she still felt a longing to mate the Omega again.

“I’ll have to talk to my partner. She’s my Beta, but I want to see you again. I… really would like to see you again,” Angela confessed, embarrassed to an incredible degree as she gawked at Moira’s name and digits in her contacts.

The redhead kissed the Omega’s head. “A Beta? Intriguing. I’d enjoy seeing you again, very soon, Doctor Ziegler. Angela...” They kissed again, Moira’s thoughts betraying her as she thought of mating the blonde again. She was so meek and desperate even still.

When they agreed to leave, Angela felt empty, physically and emotionally. She left a message for Fareeha as she booked a cab to take her home. ‘On my way home, I love you. I met the Alpha from yesterday…’

_I want her to mate me again… I-I want her to knot me again… Litter. Pups. Moira… Mate me again… Soon. With Fareeha..._


	2. 'It's My Turn'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Angela comes home from mating with Moira, Fareeha finds herself intrigued. Talking about it all night and into the morning gives the bonded mates some new ground and a new dimension to their relationship - but Fareeha finds herself envious of Moria and the fact that she's an Alpha like Ana. After leaving for the gym, Fareeha's fantasies and desires run completely away with her as she works through her frustrations, but what makes her life completely turn over is sensing a powerful scent coming right at her. Surely it can't be. Does Moira really go to the same gym the day after matin Angela?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna have to give some shoutouts here before we begin. @hiddenfaithy, @queer-trans-amazon and @firwalker on tumblr for helping be my beta readers for the chapters so far. They're really made sure that this and the last chapter were the best they can be. @nekitoototo on tumblr and on ko-fi and twitter is the artist that pretty much inspired this entire fic with her drawings. They had Moira as an Omega and Fareeha as an Alpha, but another drawing of theirs had the roles as they are here and I just had to do it like this. 
> 
> Things kinda blew up after I uploaded the last chapter too. People (I follow and look up to who I hope are reading this now) got the link and read it and I cannot handle it. This could be *the* fic for me and I'm hoping it is. The next chapter should be smut-free fluff just for the sake of pace and stuff, because I actually want to make this a compelling story with romance and not just sex everywhere. Having said that, there will be a lot of smut on the way to come. 
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions or things they feel could be added or done better to the story, let me know! I'd love to hear from you! And they'll help me for my next two Omegaverse fics (Korrasami and Mass Effect) that I want to do this year. Anyway! Enjoy!

“Did you enjoy it? With the Alpha?” Fareeha found herself asking with an air of genuine interest and protective concern in the morning. 

Fareeha was dressed for the gym, Angela still in her fluffiest of pyjamas and not wanting to go anywhere on her weekend off. Her Heat had not kicked in, she found herself simply wanting to stay in her nest for the day, surround herself with her Beta’s scent again, and do ample amounts of nothing while she tried to come to terms with mating with Moira, the incredible Alpha. Fareeha’s hand was holding hers across the table and their feet were entangled under the kitchen table; Fareeha was smiling pleasantly, happy that her Omega had had an eventful night, but Angela still felt awkward inside. 

The visions of the previous night flashed into her mind - Moira’s cock in her pants in the bathroom and then the knotting in the bedroom. Angela was remembering all of it, from start to finish, as she had been on the way home and then in bed. Fareeha had turned in before Angela got home and they had stayed up past midnight talking about the details and the Omega’s needing.   

Not wanting to upset her Beta at all, Angela slid from her chair and planted herself on Fareeha’s knee, holding her in a warm embrace. 

“It was… what I needed,” Angela confessed into Fareeha’s ear and they snuggled at the table. “I did enjoy it… she was amazing… but you’re still the one I want…” 

Fareeha kissed the nape of her Omega’s neck. “I know, don’t worry. I’m glad you mated with her, and I’m even more glad that you got her phone number,” Fareeha breathed, a little in jest but still utterly truthful. She was pleased that Angela had mated with the Alpha and equally glad she had her as a contact. This Moira seemed extraordinary and unconditionally sexy. Fareeha was impressed that she had been able to mate with Angela right away, oddly enough. The whole conversation had sparked her want to go to the gym today, to exert steam and work on her physique so soon after the holidays. 

Holding the Omega’s neck back, seeing the blush under pale skin, and strongly holding Angela’s thigh, Fareeha kissed and nipped at her neck.    

“I bet… she really enjoyed filling you, didn’t she?” Fareeha teased a little, feeling a slight heat herself for the first time since the party at Emily’s. “Did she mate you well?” Angela heard and breathed heavily shudders rippling through her.    

_ Yes. Heavens, yes she did. She mated me, unlike anyone. She knotted me and filled me with seed… _

Angela could only respond with a whimpering hum of affirmation as Fareeha held her neck and nipped at her collar, her hand gently tracing the outer of her pyjama bottoms. They locked eyes and Angela begged with hers to kiss her Beta. Fareeha was gently growling under her breath, exhibiting behaviours from her mother. So much of Ana had gone into Fareeha. Much of her Omega father too, but Ana’s Alpha role had still slipped into Fareeha’s genes.    

“How did she feel?” Fareeha asked, torturous in tone and feral as she slipped her hand into Angela’s bottoms, feeling the Omega’s soft rear and squeezing the flesh of her ass. Her body was hot to the touch, and Fareeha knew what she wanted already.    

Fareeha was hungry…

_ Yes! Taste me! It’s been too long, Fareeha… _

Angela was recoiling in personal vice and greed as she propped herself on the table, spreading her legs and panting as the heat took her over again. Fareeha removed her pyjamas with ease until she was bare-bottomed, her sex already wet and willing. Fareeha could make out her clitoris poking from under its head, begging for attention as it had the other day. She could feel her mind wandering, her body shaking a little and her blood boiling as the sensation of hands slid down her bare thighs a little. It was Fareeha dropping to her knees to bury her mouth in her Omega’s sex. The slick had it damper than ever, and more was coming by the minute. 

Sharp jolts dotted Angela’s body as she rocked her head back, mouth agape and tongue wanting to flail a little. The sensation erupted from her clit, buzzing with delight as Fareeha toyed with it gently. Angela’s scent filled the Beta’s senses as she prepared her mouth. Lips were licked as she continued to gracefully stroke Angela’s clit. Her reward was an overwhelming yelp from the Omega up top. The blonde fell back laying on the table right before more sensations washed over her.

Pheromones from Fareeha consumed her as she felt the sharp but incredibly gentle impression of the Beta’s tongue lathering her sex in more wetness, tasting her flesh, even lapping at the slick covering her. Angela rocked her body back in shock at the sensation coming back to her.

_ Your tongue! Fareeha… Taste me, all of me. I am yours. _ __

Fareeha did taste her, indeed, all of her. From her parted labia and slipping slick, the Beta brought her tongue to the throbbing clitoris. The Omega’s scent wafted again and Fareeha’s pupils tensed and dilated with a mild hunger for the woman. Her mate struggled on the wooden table, helpless yet again as Fareeha’s tongue tasted the assembling slick. Lap after lap, Fareeha took it into her mouth and tasted the delicious release of her Omega, entering full heat as her body burned. 

“Your… Tongue… Fareeha, fuck me…”

The egging made Fareeha hotter, her own sex beginning to slick, releasing pleasurable wetness into her pants. She took a moment to slowly pull them down, passed her knees as she continued to eat her mate out to within an inch of her life. The Omega whimpered excessively. 

Fareeha’s mind entered a new realm, as her free hand slid between her own thighs. She began to touch herself as she licked the full compass of her mate’s sex, the melody of the Omega’s heated moans and dirty talk edging her as she fingered and tasted. 

While the Beta indulged both of them, Angela’s mind wandered leagues. While still focused on Fareeha tasting her, eating out her folds like a meal, ravenous, thoughts of the Alpha began to seep in through the cracks of her memory. Moira’s slender frame, her cock sheathed into her, the knot popping in and sealing her entrance as she unleashed her seed. Angela thought about it consciously, her hands instinctively, even without her realisation, moving to thread through her mate’s hair. Moira and Fareeha, both battled in her head for attention. The familiar feeling of cock inside of her made Angela heave, her bust flushing and her heat making her blush splendidly. 

“I’m close…” Angela muttered in airy breaths to Fareeha between her legs. 

She spread them a little further, her head still raptured between her loving Beta and the dominating Alpha. Current sensations of Fareeha’s tongue made her slick increase and the recollection of Moira’s retractable cock wound her up so much she knew she was going to come from just thinking of it. The Alpha’s scent even seemed as if it was near. But the Beta’s musk simply flooded Angela and made her body tremble from yearning.    

“More, Fareeha… I need more. I want you…”  __

_ And Moira… Heavens, and Moira. Both of you fucking me, mating me… Filling me… _

Angela’s mind did not wander to thoughts of wanting a litter. Instead, her muscles tensed and her inner walls began to contract with a desire to come into Fareeha’s mouth. She roped her fingers into deep black hair and hoped Fareeha would let them stay. 

“Come in my mouth… I want to taste you more… I’m close…” Fareeha responded, her fingers deep inside herself and her own mind deep in the gutter, wandering sexually as she prepared to come along with her mate. 

A few seconds more. 

Fareeha’s mouth at her entrance, Moira’s memory in her head, the Omega was unravelling in lascivious thoughts and insatiable desires. Angela buckled and felt herself tensing fully. Her sex shuddered and she was coming into her mate’s mouth. Fareeha heard the screams of ecstasy and the tensing of the Omega’s folds. She tasted Angela’s release and flicked herself ferociously in reaction. It took seconds for the Beta to follow suit and let her wetness soil the floor.    

“Mercy… Mercy,” Angela puffed, still bereft of air and shaking a little. Her body fluctuated between heat and cool, her mouth was exceptionally dry and her sex utterly washed with a mixture of slick and Fareeha’s wet saliva from where she’d been licking - where she’d been thoroughly eating, as if a perfect meal.    

Fareeha should have been spent, but she wasn’t. With still rife energy she pounced the Omega on the table, careful enough to not break the furniture. She nipped at her mate’s neck, pricking little bite marks and feeling a swell of want to make her bleed a little. Such dominant tendencies were so rare. But the thought of having Angela filled with an Alpha’s seed was not only compelling Fareeha to these lengths but more than ever she wished her birth had allowed her to have the ability this Moira had. To have a cock at her wanton desire.    

Angela was laughing at the rough play, the teeth in her neck and the fresh pheromones released with her come. Her sex felt immaculate and beautiful, her cheeks blushing and her body singing to her with submissive and maternal needs. She wanted the nest, but the Beta wanted her body further.

The Omega knew her Beta had never experienced Heat and did not know if she could get into a rut without a cock like an Alpha. But Fareeha was certainly demonstrating a want to fuck her further. 

“You should… The gym… weren’t you going with Brigitte?” Angela asked, heavy in a breath and her panting staggered as Fareeha’s fingers came to her clit again, gently pressing into it and stroking it like a gem.

The Beta purred a little in a primal undertone. “Brigitte texted me… Hana’s hit her Heat sooner than expected…I have no one to work out with,” Fareeha chuckled a little darkly as she marked the Omega’s clitoris. The small bead of tender muscle throbbed again at her touch, Angela’s body becoming hotter again. She could feel the finger right upon her, the sensation of Fareeha’s hand pushing her back into a haze of sultry thoughts and a raring need for more stimulation. The Beta looked at her tenderly but with hungry eyes indeed. 

“You should… still go, you look…” Angela could talk no longer as she felt the familiar feeling of fingers entering her, her walls clinging to them like Moira’s cock the night before. She tensed as Fareeha pushed her fingers inside, slathered in slick while her thumb still pressed and ran beautiful circles around the clit. Their eyes remained locked and the Beta looked predatory, just like Moira had done, only less wanting to mate and breed and more genuinely caring and wanting Angela to reach orgasm once again.    

“You should _let_ go… Let me make you come again, dear…” Fareeha told her, wonderfully fingering her. 

Angela did let go, but found her hand twitching, moving to Fareeha’s work-out pants, tugging at the waistband and wanting entrance. Her eyes told Fareeha she wanted to feel her sex too.

_Let me inside… Let me touch you softly as you do to me… It’s so hot, I want to feel you there._    

Leaning over and kissing her Omega, Fareeha obliged her silent pining and needy hands at her pants. She pulled them down for the second time to her knees and let Angela at the space between incredibly toned thighs. Her body was perfectly sculpted, muscular (more so than Moira’s by far) and so delectable, Angela was having trouble resisting the urge to run her teeth along the Beta’s abdomen. Fareeha was chiselled to complete perfection. As was her sex, when Angela soon found it and her mate’s pulsing, enlarged clit.

Fareeha instinctively spread her legs, still hovering over Angela, already feeling weak as her Omega entered her and gently stroking her inner walls as she did with hers. Those pale fingers curled up and found the same spot that unleashed a plethora of delight and scent. Fareeha’s own pheromones engulfed the room. She was sparking as her body felt hotter, just a little.    

Angela perked up, her body completely engulfed in heat and her folds soaked all over the table while Fareeha pleasured her again. Her head was in a daze and she could not even think as she brought her lips to Fareeha’s. With her free hand, the Omega pulled her shirt up over her incredible bust, letting her breasts rest on her abdomen as she craned. She eyed the servicing Beta with hungry and lusty. 

_ These are yours, and I want you to take them as you take me… Fuck me with your fingers and suck on my breasts and make me come… _

Neither could think of anything tangible as they felt the other. Angela practically pushed her chest to her Beta’s face and the dark-skinned jackal almost pounced upon the Omega when she suppressed all her inhibitions with the blonde’s hand carefully and beautifully stroking her lower folds. Angela rarely had the chance to touch Fareeha’s sex. The Beta wanted to do all the work, to get as close as she could always to mating with Angela, putting her in a haze of Omega thoughts and feelings. She loved making her mate dream of a litter. And she could tell when the Omega was thinking of one day having a swollen belly filled with pups.    

The trail of thought snapped Fareeha into her own repress of desire. She wished instead of Angela’s fingers inside of her, that they were wrapped around the shaft of her extended and unsheathed cock. She wished she was as her mother was, an Alpha, able to fill her Omega with ravenous seed when she hit her heat. She wanted to completely fill Angela with seed and give her a litter. But her role restricted her, and it only made her more frustrated as she pumped her fingers in and out of Angela.    

With vigour and mild rage behind her motions, added pressure to Angela’s clit. Fareeha growled audibly, almost howling as her mother could. She finger fucked her Omega faster, harder, working the pain of not being an Alpha out from her. Fareeha didn’t want Heat, she wanted rut, she wanted to pin Angela to the table, the floor, and fuck her brains out, to mate her within an inch of her life and fill her with seed. 

It wasn’t fair how Doctor O’Deorain could do it like it was nothing. She could give Angela a swelling belly, but Fareeha wanted to. She fingered harder, her fingers curling to find Angela’s spot. The Omega’s walls clung around all three fingers and she was gasping frantically as Fareeha sucked her expansive breasts, almost drinking from her nipples.

The shooting sensations from her breasts, accompanied with the pulsating shockwaves from the fingers inside of her made Angela totally bereft of all breath and energy before long. She sustained herself enough to try and move, a quick heave to the right, to position herself under Fareeha. She hoped they didn’t fall.

The Beta gasped in a sudden surprise as she felt a whole different sensation wrapping around her throbbing and extended clit, and her entrance. Angela had slid around on the table and was now licking at her Beta’s slick, sucking on her silk like a fine meal. 

_ She’s eating me out… She hasn’t done in so long… I’m going to come… I can feel it _ .

Fareeha lasted an incredibly short amount of time, but she was helpless for Angela’s willing and subservient tongue sliding along the slit of her opening. With deep and primal contractions, burning with her frustration and yet her ecstasy. Her flaring need became a euphoric and awesome orgasm, Fareeha seeing spots in her vision as she craned her back up and back, Angela’s stroking of her sex not slowing down at all with her tongue. The teasing Omega wanted her Beta’s release in her mouth, just as Fareeha had brought the same before. 

Angela felt her mate tensing, her walls sealing around nothing as if wanting a shaft to do so with, and Angela felt herself slipping away too. The fingers still running in and out of her canal were not letting up. Fareeha wanted them to come together, once more, like truly bonded mates. 

It was coming too. All too quickly Angela felt another surge of incredible pleasure as she scent exploded once more into the room, melding beautifully with her Beta’s. They were on the edge together, and when Angela took Fareeha’s clitoris between her lips, kissing it and sucking on it, the rest of the dark-skinned Beta erupted.    

Angela could feel herself following, flowing over the edge as her core tensed and those inner walls failed and passed into sensual contractions. Their head spiralled out of control as they both moaned the other’s name in the expanse of the kitchen and living room.

“Fareeha!”

“Angela.”    

The Omega felt a wash of warm and incredible tasting release hitting her tongue and lips, lapping it all she could as it flowed. Fareeha’s fingers were held tightly inside of her mate as Angela rode out her orgasm, moaning into Fareeha’s own sex. It was euphoric. Stars shot into both their vision and when the aftershocks rode out like a herd, the blonde Omega could only screech with her pleasure, lying spent on the table.

When Fareeha had finished, pulled up her pants, which were surprisingly dry and clear of any of her double-pronged releases. Angela, on the other hand, was messy. Her slick as soiled her entirely silk and her upper thighs were wet as well. Intense bite marks littered her breasts and all around her nipples. Fareeha had practically devoured her body as much as she could when pleasuring her. She felt prouder of her role and position in nature. 

With her strength back quickly, spurred by her two orgasms and Angela’s too, the Beta carried the blonde to the nest. Angela had wanted to be there, to sleep covered and coated in her mate’s scent. Thoughts of Doctor O’Deorain had vanished for the time, and as Angela fell asleep in her Beta’s arms, all she wanted to dream of was being with her.     

They hit the nest, and before Fareeha could strip to join her, Angela stirred. “Go… I know you still feel frustrated and pent up. I could tell by the way you… By the way you mated me… Go and enjoy yourself, my love,” the Omega wished her.    

Smiling, Fareeha kissed her Omega several times, on her exposed and marked neck, on her jawline, on her cheek. Angela met her for a kiss on the lips and whispered her to go once more. This time, Fareeha obliged and left the blonde to their nest.

 

***

 

Fareeha tossed her gym back into a locker and keyed it shut, wrapping the key around her wrist as if she was hitting a public pool. The building was exceptionally empty and not even the front desk was occupied. The Beta had been here before, many times and it had been as such. It was a very come and go policy. Only rarely would there be people observing the place as it was just a gym, and there was a keen security system. Only those with keys could access the upper floor - which was even more empty and had no cameras at all.    

Walking through the corridor, Fareeha did see some people in the main complex, deadlifting, squatting, looking good as they worked out. But Fareeha had entered her own personal space and felt contained. As Angela rested in their nest, alone, the Beta pined for her, longed for her as well as she hoofed it up the stairs to the second level. The private room, what she paid her membership for.    

Hopping onto one of the bike pedal machines, Fareeha began to zone out, thinking of home and of Angela. She plugged in her headphones and began to wash away with the music, feeling naked and slightly exposed with her feelings.    

She wanted to work through her role frustration. 

Several revolutions into it she reached a zen state once again, thinking solely of Angela and how she had described the Alpha - Doctor O’Deorain, Moira.

_ I was in the bathroom, thinking about you, and m-mating with you… She found me there. She must have clocked my scent because of… how wet I was at the thought of it…  _

Fareeha could picture it as she pushed her feet to the pedals, closing her eyes and daring to think of how the scene must have played out. Suddenly, in her daydream, she was Angela, against a bathroom wall in some doctor’s house with her sex wet with slick, calling to all who would sense her. Her pheromones were pulsating as she tried to conceal herself, but then she noticed the door. 

Angela had shared a picture from their time in bed. Moira had taken it with dominant intentions. A selfie of herself, leering smile as Angela concealed herself in the Alpha’s open-shirt breasts, cowering for mercy. She was so shy after sex, but after mating, Fareeha could not imagine.

She kept pedalling and sunk back into her fantasy, her waking fascination as she worked her sweat up and pumped her legs further, building muscle and fighting her annoyance at not being an Alpha. Yet for all her wishes, when she closed her eyes, she pictured Moira atop her on the bed like with Angela. She could feel Moira’s cock between her thighs, the Alpha slowly pumping herself with a balled fist as the heated woman begged to be mated. 

Fareeha sensed herself beginning to flare up again. She had never entered Heat before. But fantasising about Moira, cock unsheathed and ready to press into her sex, the Beta began to grow wet again on the seat of the machine.

It was only a second, picturing Moira looming over her front, slipping her cock into her and pushing her into the mattress in an expert mating press.

_ I bet she is experienced… An Alpha like that, seeking Angela out in moments in a bathroom and mating her right away. She must be an adept… H-Her cock… Gods, her cock… In my _ __

The Beta had to stop. 

She ceased her work out, her mind running away with her emotions and desires, and she ran her fingers over a flushed and boiling face. Under tanned skin, Fareeha could sense herself blushing as gathering wetness matted her sex. She felt so embarrassed, and yet so turned on. The descriptions her mate had given her the last night about the Alpha’s cock, of her knot, and the feeling of being filled. It was now driving Fareeha wild, as strong a Beta as she was. All of her mother’s behaviours passed on to her were vanishing and she felt like Reinhardt, her father. She felt meek and impressionable, focused on wanting pups like Angela. All of her inhibitions, her facade behaviour were slipping through her fingers on the bicycle machine. She wanted this Doctor O’Deorain, she just could not admit it to herself.    

Focused, Fareeha wanted a cock of her own. But Moira’s legend had now peaked her attention. More and more wetness littered her silk.

“Hello? Hello…?” Fareeha heard in the gap of one of her songs. A voice coming from behind her. But before she could fully turn to see who was calling her (she hadn’t even taken notice to anyone walking into the private gym, until now) she even sensed it.

_ What the fuck? Is that…? Oh, gods… Heavens have mercy. That scent…. _

Angela had been completely right. This woman was extraordinarily powerful. The pressure she exerted threatened to take Fareeha whole as soon as she looked at her.

_ Fareeha… The Beta… You smell like an Omega right now, and you look good enough to press to the floor and fill already. My mercy. You make me throb just by looking. _

Moira O’Deorain had to contain herself as she examined the woman, the Beta. Her scent was so potent and desirable that the Alpha struggled to even stay looking at the woman’s face. Not when her chiselled abdomen and richly muscular arms were on show. The Alpha could sense the wetness at her sex from the pheromones littering the air. She wanted her, could even see the struggle within the woman. 

“You must be Fareeha… Angela's Beta, right?” Spoke the flaring redhead, her aura dominating the entire room so much she made the Beta tremble a little as her pupils dilated and her blood surged within her.

The look on her face betrayed Fareeha.

She wanted to get off of the bike, to challenge Moira as another Alpha would, but Fareeha knew as soon as she clocked the woman’s intoxicating musk that she was something entirely different to herself. 

Just from looking at the Beta, taking in her shape and her body, her wonderful scent and the wetness clearly visible between her thighs, Moira only wanted one thing. She wanted Fareeha the same as she had wanted Angela, and she wanted her now.  

Fareeha’s expression was incredulous, full of surprise and her body stood frozen in a part mixture of fear and weakness. Her interest in Moira had been theoretical as Angela had described her in the sexual encounter but never had the Beta anticipated this.

_ Her scent, her aura is just as Angela described. Holy fuck she’s gorgeous… She’s an Alpha unlike anything before… I-I want her…  _

Moira locked eyes with her and told her everything she wanted to do to her as they stayed motionless over the pedal machine. No one was going to disturb them, they would sense it like this as they both entered a fit of hypersensitivity. Fareeha noticed every tiny detail about Moira and the Alpha, in turn, stood in overwatch completely ready for when this skittish Beta made a move. She sensed everything about Fareeha instant by instant. All of her doubts and her desires were visible like lines on a page. Even her insecurities.

_ Oh yes, I sense that. You’re territorial. Not over Doctor Ziegler, but over yourself. I can smell everything you want and don’t little thing. But you’re going to lose this one, Fareeha. You’re only a Beta. You can’t beat me, but you’ll serve me in moments… I’m getting hard just thinking of the things you’ll do for me… _ __

Fareeha could hear it, without Moira talking. It made her completely soaking. She wanted it even if she didn’t admit it, but her pheromones still became her Judas. She was so vulnerable and exposed she may have well have been naked to the leering and hungry Alpha. Fareeha was about to become her snack.

The Beta flinched, fleeing over the pedal machine and into the complex of the gym but Moira reached and snagged her arm, snarling like a prowling lion with the sexual appetite of an insatiable jackrabbit. Fareeha tried to simply tug her limb back to herself, to curl up and make chase, to let the Alpha run after her, but Moira’s innate strength was something entirely different to anything the Beta had experienced before. The immoveable Moira was so much more stronger. Fareeha’s sex reacted more openly, her labia flowering voluntarily and her scent deepened. As Moira threw her weight around of herself like a ragdoll, the Beta only heated up, totally enthralled by the scent and strength of the dominant Alpha holding onto her arm. 

Still wanting to fight, to pit herself against the Alpha torturing her sexually and fighting for her right to mate the Beta, Fareeha brought herself around on bare heels and clawed at Moira’s neck. Her fingers snagged the zipper of Moira’s runner’s jacket and it came down with the movement of Fareeha’s hand and arm.

The black jacket split open in two, revealing Moira’s tender breasts and lean frame, one made to be an Alpha. It did only to spur Doctor O’Deorain on all the more and make Fareeha all the more lusty for the Alpha’s body. 

Fareeha escaped the hold, but Moira looked pleased, impressed by the Beta’s restraint, and leered a passionate grin. Her libido was on fire for Fareeha and her eyes became crosshairs for the Beta, who was a deer in her headlights, still wanting to fight her urges to become her bottom/

_Give it up, Fareeha… I know you want it. You know you want it. This is only making me more ravenous for you, poppet…_     

Moira completely removed her runner’s jacket and eyed the Beta with keen eyes. She wanted her clothes off and her body willing to take her cock. The thought of bending her over, taking her from behind and mating her so openly, in such a public place only made Doctor O’Deorain swell at her clit. From inside its hood, her cock began to sprout, extending in mere moments as she breathed fire it seemed of want. Fareeha’s wetness increased and she struggled but managed to suppress her inhibitions enough to begin to strip as she became hypnotised by Moira’s eyes.    

She could make out an increasing mass in the Alpha’s workout pants, a long shaft forming from the space between her thighs and the scent in the air grew heavier as Fareeha removed her top. 

_ My gods… That’s her cock. She’s big. And she wants me… I-I want her… Inside me…  _ __

The Beta was still full of fight. She eyed Moira, sensing the territorial lustre in her pupils. The redhead was anticipating her every move, she wanted Fareeha to fight as well. To keep up this facade and charade was only going to give Moira more of what she wanted. Her extended cock was pulsing under her pants and Fareeha’s scent was blossoming into the room, making the Alpha wired and hooked on her. 

It was here that Fareeha saw the truth of things. Moira was going to be something entirely different to anyone else before.

“Come here, Fareeha… Come to me,” Moira told her, matter-of-factly and with a tone of orderly authority. The Beta’s body burned with a compelling passion to obey, but she had fight in her still.

Flaunting her hips and exposed lower abdomen (which made the Alpha bit her lip for), Fareeha sauntered away, closer to the wall and creating more space between the pair of them. 

“Going to be like that, is it, poppet?” 

Moira’s words were like intoxicating drugs to Fareeha’s system. She was hooked over and over again the more she felt the Alpha’s musk hitting her senses and her words entering her ears. Angela could not be blamed for not resisting, Fareeha didn’t want to keep this up. She wanted to submit to Moira, but her own deep reservations were not letting her. Her waking ming demanded she put up a front and behave like a brat for the Alpha, for as long as she could.

Again, wetness was pooling between her legs as Moira encroached closer to her.

“You’re so wet, Amari. Why keep denying yourself of what you crave? I can smell it on you. What you’re burning with desire for,” Moira toyed with her, closer still. 

Fareeha’s hand came out to push at her but the Alpha gripped it and pulled her in closely, wanting to bite at her neck. The Beta heaved herself and twirled around the other side of the strong Alpha, winning some space but Moira was already pulling back against her waistline, tugging at Fareeha to come to her. The Beta’s rear slammed against the Alpha’s core and she felt the outline of the spurred cock. Moira was hung, and Fareeha’s core burned with bristling new desire.

“Because the battle is half the fun. And because the victory makes everything taste…” Her breath hitched at the thought of taste exactly. “All the s-sweeter.”    

Doctor O’Deorain spun her again, bringing Fareeha’s wrists together and holding them in one hand, down by her soaking nethers. 

“Oh, how I do agree my little pet. It does make everything  _ taste _ all the sweeter indeed,” Moira leered, her teeth coming to nip at Fareeha’s lips. She was struggling but to no avail. “Care to find out for yourself?” The Alpha asked, and brought the Beta’s hands to grace the outline of her cock. __

She wanted to fight a little more, to shove and kick against the Alpha’s advances and make her work for the mating, but seeing her cock swelling from her clit into a long and mighty shaft made Fareeha too weak to even stand anymore. It was as if the morning had disappeared and now her senses and thoughts were clouded, consumed by her ultimate desire for Moira, for her cock.    

Fareeha sank to the floor, her chest exposed and her muscles twitching as she opened her mouth wide, sacrificing herself to Moira.

The Alpha leered once more, victory clear on her face as she strode over to Fareeha.    

The upper floor was their own (Moira had made sure of it), and now the Alpha could have her way with the surrendered Beta. With her harpy-like talons of fingers, she toyed with Fareeha’s open mouth. The Beta almost purred as she felt Moira’s scent and aura swallow her whole and became like catnip, like ecstasy. When the thumb of the Alpha’s sleek hand entered her mouth, demanding she taste, Fareeha melted and offered herself over, tugging at her waistband (for the third time today) with her meek thumbs. 

“First I want that mouth. I never had Doctor Ziegler’s. But I’ll have yours, won’t I?” Moira asked, her voice like caramel and her tone so orderly and dominant that the Beta was helpless before her whim. 

It was Moira who pulled down her pants promptly, letting her cock feel the open air of the gym, letting herself free. She was big, a good ten inches without complaint and Fareeha’s eyes darted up and down the length, wondering how on earth she could be so willing for it. For months, years she had been wishing she was an Alpha too, wanting a cock of her own to pleasure and mate with those who she connected with. She wanted one to breed Angela when she entered Heat. Toys had become not enough for her. But as she gazed as Moira’s shaft, the length twitching and calling for stimulation, Fareeha felt herself longing to have it inside of her, again and again.    

“Go on…” Moira leaned over, her fingers coming to cup Fareeha’s chin and making her look up. 

They kissed, or rather Moira kissed her closely, full of fire and of passion. It was a punch to gut for Fareeha, and her desire took complete hold of her as Moira enthralled her deeper. Thoughts of Angela past behind her and only the fantasy of her night mated with Moira began to drive Fareeha insane for the Alpha herself. She swam in Moira’s scent, and after the wet kiss was over, warm and full of intense tongue, Moira silently asked her again for her mouth.

_ You may be a Beta, but I know how much you want me. So suck my cock. Worship it like you want to, and I’ll mate you like it’s your first time… _

“Show me what you can do, Fareeha…” Moira finished and stood back, spreading her legs and giving the Beta the full space around her cock with which to work.

The Beta was completely away with Moira. She was like a drug unlike anything else in existence. One that took most of the fight away from her as she presented herself before Fareeha. The cock mesmerized her, and as she began to edge closer to tasting it, Fareeha was complete in her desire.

She wanted this with every fibre of her being.

Fareeha began with the head, soft and bulbous and mesmerising her to take it between her lips. She did so, kissing it tenderly as her trembling hand wrapped gentle fingers around the pulsing shaft. Kindly beginning to pump, she could hear little moans of excitement and delight coming from the Alpha’s mouth as she treated her cock. The tenderness of the base brought one word to Fareeha’s mind as she swirled her tongue around the slit of Moira’s head. 

_ That’s where her knot would be…  _

The Beta was paralysed to think of anything else apart from Angela telling her of how it felt. How her entrance was pressed and raw when Moira’s swollen knot pushed inside of her, sealed her shut as the come flowed into her. Fareeha’s own folds began to tremble again with both intimidation and identical desire. She wanted that too, she could tell.

More importantly, so could Moira.

It was incredible how much Fareeha wanted this consciously, as she worked her way around the head, sucking on it like cherry and ravishing Moira with her tongue as best she could. No real experience had prepared Fareeha’s technique - she was such a kind of virgin with an Alpha’s fully extended cock, but her need to have it drove her movements and she soon found herself popping the head like a sweet treat. She could feel the pulsing rush through the cock, signs that Moira was enjoying the treatment, and that was suddenly all that mattered to Fareeha as she continued the work of her mouth and lips. 

Claw-like hands came running through her velvet black hair and curling into little knots of strands of it, holding her in place. Fareeha served, keeping her fist pumping the cock as she tasted it. The scent was driving her wild. Never had she been so willing.

“Slow down, poppet,” Moira told her, snarling. “Or I’m not going to last long enough here,” her voice was a growl under her breath. The tender flesh at the base of her cock felt lovely for Fareeha to touch, but she felt more movement behind the rotations of the Alpha’s hips. Moira wanted to rut her face, she could anticipate it.

Taking what Moira had told her, Fareeha’s lips curled and her eyes turned darker.

She flicked the slit of Moira’s head with the tip of her tongue relentlessly, edging the masterful Alpha already as she stroked more enthusiastically at the shaft. With her free hand, she began to caress the woman’s thigh, feeling up to the woman’s ass and gently groping her. Moira gasped, unexpectedly. She didn’t see this coming and gripped at Fareeha’s hair.

“If that’s the game you’d like to play, then I’ll have to claim this mouth,” the Alpha threatened.

“I’d like to see you try,” Fareeha teased her.

Moira didn’t ask any more. She merely conveyed with encroaching movements of her thrusts that she wanted more of Fareeha’s mouth and now she was wanting to claim it. Her touch was powerful and her hold strong as she kept Fareeha in place and began to push more of her throbbing shaft into her mouth. 

The Beta was so weak for it. She had been so dominant and caring with Angela, and now Fareeha just wanted to be loyal and motionlessly submissive for Moira’s cock. 

“That’s it… Keep still, and let me fuck you for a moment… Taste me, Fareeha,” Moira spoke softly, so dirty and full of lust it made the Beta leak all the more from her trembling sex. She wanted Moira inside of her so badly, and her tongue accommodated the swell of her cock as she slipped inch after inch of it. 

Within time, Moira entered Fareeha’s mouth more easily, having the Beta suppress her urges and remaining still for her. Half of the Alpha’s cock slipped in at a time, and Moira was straining in feral moans and long-winded cries of elation as the wetness consumed her member. Fareeha was smitten and still as she felt the stiffness slotting in and out of her throat. It was bliss to her as her mind took her to heavenly places. 

But Moira could not continue for long. Fareeha felt her shaft twitching, desiring release, but Moira held herself back, unsheathing her stiffness from the throat to which she was accustomed, and she shivered before Fareeha. She closed her mouth with another snarl and the Beta could tell from the mismatched eyes, with beautiful heterochromia, that the Alpha had been close to filling her throat with delicious seed. And yet, she wanted something else, Fareeha could tell. 

“Stand up for me,” Moira instructed once again, cupping the Beta’s chin and her scent growing darker with more lascivious intent. This was about to be it, the clues were in the air.

_ She’s going to mate me… Like she did Angela. But here, in the middle of the gym… Fuck. _

__

*** 

 

Doctor O’Deorain had Captain Amari against the wall, her face pushed into the cold plaster, both their bodies completely naked with clothes spread over the workout floor. Fareeha had even tried to shake free, to give more fight like before, despite her desire. But Moira was simply too strong and too determined to get into a rut.

Her cock was throbbing.    

“Stop squirming, little Beta. I might have to get rough with you if you continue,” Moira told her, holding Fareeha’s hips with firm conviction and a need to bury herself in the veteran’s crevasse.

Almost as soon as Moira warned her, the bratty Beta only shook her hips all the more and struggled with added vigour, if only to make things more difficult for the Alpha all around her.

With abundant wetness gathered all around Fareeha’s slit, her bundled clit crying out and pulsing with heat, she knew this would be easy and incredible. Moira handled her harshly, gripping her hips and pulling her back to her waist, but Fareeha pinned herself to the wall further. She wanted to make Moira work for her mate. The Alpha was only all too impressed by her resistance, but it began to drive her into a frame of mind that was impossible to battle.

The more Fareeha struggled, the more strength Moira used, and more she wanted to mate this tenacious Beta like her Omega.

_ Stop struggling, fuck. You’re making me shudder. You are a delicious one. _ __

Sensing Moira was getting irked at her bodily movements, Fareeha turned her head to acknowledge her mate. “Am I making things difficult?” She asked sarcastically, shoving her weight to one side and the next as Moira attempted to spear her. __

Moira leaned over Fareeha, gripping at her breast with a strong hand and holding her waist with the other. She directed her cock freely, pressing it against the Beta’s entrance and feeling wet warmth take to her head. For a Beta, Fareeha was swimming with slick for her new mate. Moira smiled like a hungry animal as she held the woman.

“Go… Go on! Do it!” Fareeha barked at her, becoming an impatient and bratty submissive as Moira held her steadfast, ready to fuck her.

Teeth bit into Fareeha’s neck, all of Moira’s impressive strength pushing into her and giving her nowhere to move as she shoved her hips forward. Fareeha’s folds made way, and her walls took to Moira’s cock with so much enthusiasm it was amazing that she’d not been filled in so long.    

_ Fuck… Fareeha, so tight. So warm. This is going to be fun. _

Half of her length took to Fareeha in one rough thrust and the Beta screamed in pleasure, feeling the slightly burning sensation gripping her bottom half as Moira’s cock penetrated her. The final half slid in with more ease, and Fareeha’s moving ceased as she felt the thing deeper than she thought possible. The softer base of the shaft tantalised her nerves. Her heart was pounding like a bass drum under her breasts and she fantasised of the knot that Angela had experienced. 

_ Oh no, poppet. You’re not having it this soon. Angela worked for it. You won’t. You’ll be messy _ .

Moira snarled as she sank her sharp teeth into Fareeha’s neck, almost enough to draw blood, and her tongue was tingling at the taste of Beta flesh. Rhythm took place between them as the Alpha pumped herself fully into and out of the woman, pressing her against the wall as deeper and deeper she found herself. What turned on the dominant Alpha the most was Fareeha’s willingness. Not only that, her need to be filled so roughly. Moira slammed herself against the Beta, making sure her shaft reached the annals of her channel. The sensation of her velvet walls clinging for the cock sent Moira straight into a frenzy of ravenous need. Her climax was closer than she consciously could handle. 

As she stood up, her legs shaking incredibly with each pound into her from the rear, Fareeha completely let go to save herself. This Alpha, with musk so potent to was almost a high to her, was fucking her, mating her, the first in so long and Fareeha was so with it her eyes almost rolled completely back.

“Stop shaking me, hold still,” Moira had to reprimand her mate as she struggled under her.

The Alpha wrapped a claw-like hand around Fareeha’s bicep and held it like a cudgel as she snapped at her limb. She held the Beta like handlebars as she ploughed into her throbbing folds.

Talons gripped and pulled at the back of her hair, bending her over backwards and making Fareeha arch her back. Moira wanted to see the effect on her face.

The result on the Beta was an agape mouth, tongue slipping out over her bottom lip and any and all breath completely taken from her mouth. Moira grinned and leaned over her for a heated kiss. Her tongue led and exchanged heated saliva in a passionate display while she still rammed herself into Fareeha’s flower, soiling her more and more. Such tender flesh teased the dark-skinned submissive so much she was biting Moira’s tongue in an attempt to beg for the knot already. It was simply stunning how amazing the mating made her body feel. Splendid flames licked at her frame as Moira ploughed her roughy. 

“Harder!” Fareeha called out, her voice getting higher and more transcendent with euphoria the more she felt the cock slotting into her. Her resistance was wavering more and more as she took to Moira mating her. Her bratty nature slid away from her.    

The Alpha whispered in her mate’s ear. “I’ve give you harder…”

Finding her rut, Moira even laughed a little in between powerful snarls into Fareeha’s mouth. Bending her over like this in a full display of strength stroked her ego enough to make her more erect than before. She was thoroughly enjoying this. She’d claimed them both. Fareeha and Angela. Beta and Omega. Now both would be hers. She kissed Fareeha again, a string of saliva connecting them as the Beta lost herself in the conflictingly coloured eyes. Bright yellow and a polite purple glaring back at Fareeha’s cat’s eyes.

“Moi-”

“No. Call me Doctor O’Deorain. Like Angela did. Know your place, little Beta…”

It made her sex gush with a release. Fareeha hadn’t been with her body since she had taken Moira’s cock into her mouth, and now she felt her walls hugging it violently as contractions dozed through her. She was coming all at once in a massive jolt to her system. Moira’s eyes sharpened and her claws dug into her arms. A sharp spank came across her ass and Fareeha’s damn broke totally. 

Orgasm rippled through her as Moira’s cock continued to thrust. 

“Doctor!” Fareeha shrieked at top of her lungs. If anyone was around, they would have definitely have heard that. 

Moira struck her rear again with a hard flogging. It began to redden in no time as she pumped her cock continuously. The Alpha’s rut took hold of her, ensnared by the Beta’s submissive charm. Even thoughts of conquering Angela egged her on, made her cock stiffen all the more. Her swelling threatened to pulp into the familiar knot, but Moira suppressed those reactions. Fareeha was not having it so soon. Angela shouldn’t have but begged for it. Moira wanted to make an example of this Beta. She wanted to fill her with thick seed, but let it leak all over her sex and her ass. She could feel a fresh wave building. So close, so close. 

“Doctor… Please, fill me with your seed. I want it… The first in… So long.”

Moira’s senses snapped at her. She was going to come.

“Tell me you’re mine. Now. Tell me you’re mine and mean it,” She ordered Fareeha with a whisper of pure power. 

This would be it, a test of her full strength against the woman. 

Incredibly, Fareeha didn’t even hesitate for her. “I’m yours! Heavens, I’m your mate! Please, Doctor O’Deorain… Fill me with your seed as you filled her…” Fareeha screamed at the Alpha, feeling the twitching of the shaft buried inside of her. 

And there was nothing to wait for. Already, before the Beta finished her plea for the seed, Moira felt her control waver and break entirely.

The flooding come came like a crashing wave as once again Fareeha’s velvety walls hugged the member as tight as possible - she was coming again, along with the Alpha. The sensation of seed hitting the back of her channel utterly ruined her again and she melted into a passionate and incredible orgasm. Her release mixed with Moira’s as the Alpha sunk her teeth deep into her neck, hellbent on marking her visibly for Angela to see. 

Their bodies were almost smoking and Fareeha could no longer stand. 

When Moira had spent herself fully, all of it now leaking through Fareeha’s stretched entrance, she let the Beta go. Fareeha had to sit on the floor, to gather herself from the pieces she had become at Moira’s hand. Already the cock sheathed conveniently back into place and Moira looked simply gorgeous as she stood above the Beta.

She reached out for Fareeha, like a prince.    

“Come on, poppet. Let me wash you and clean you up. And then… I’m going to take you for lunch.”

 

***

 

There was a sushi bar down the street a couple of blocks. Fareeha left her motorcycle in the gym’s parking lot and instead they took Moira’s convertible. With so much taken, fucked, out of her the Beta was so tapped for energy she almost rested on Moira’s arm the whole way. The Alpha paid for everything, demanded so.

“You work at the hospital? The same as Angela?” Fareeha asked as they shared each other’s food. It was becoming adorable and she was blushing, actually liking the place Moira had put her.     

The Alpha smiled as she dipped a cube in soy sauce. She hummed an affirmative. “I have for a few months now. Although I work the night shift mostly. I’ve heard of Doctor Ziegler’s work and became intrigued. What tantalised me the most was two days ago - sensing her in the atrium cemented my curiosities for her,” Moira confessed completely, shuffling closer to Fareeha enough for them to share warmth and scents.    

Doctor O’Deorain could still smell the familiar aroma of the Omega. There she was, on Fareeha’s clothes, and on her sex. 

“I think the pair of you are exquisite,” Moira told the Beta, almost predatory.   

“I think it’s… Safe to say you’ve made an impression,” Fareeha agreed, her lips parting for another kiss. Moira obliged her, again, full of tongue.

As they exchanged lips again, Fareeha’s hands coming to the space above Moira’s bosom over her purple shirt (the top three or four buttons purposefully undone to expose some of herself), the Alpha clocked Fareeha’s bag and swiped her phone. There was no resistance or opposition - Moira wrapped her arm around the woman’s shoulders, holding her closely. 

Just as she had done before for Angela, Moira took a picture, a selfie. This time was more sultry. She too a nibble to Fareeha’s ear and her purple eye looked smokey and full of want even further. Once her digits were inputting as a new contact, she returned the device to the Beta.

“I find myself drawn to the pair of you, more so than anyone else. So don’t either of you leave me like this. I simply must see you both again, Fareeha,” Moira confessed, a tug of ownership of both her and the Omega in her voice.    

After two performances like that, how could she refuse?    

“I don’t think it will be long… before we’re doing this again,” Fareeha confessed, her eyes so ultimately willing, wanting to be owned by this Alpha. She knew Angela would want the same. Moira had completely altered their dynamic - not crushing or breaking it. She was improving it. Moira was what they wanted. 

The redheaded Alpha grinned to herself, devouring another cube of sushi and bringing Fareeha closer to her, slipping her hand down her back and patting her belly. “Oh no, poppet. I don’t think it will be long… With either of you darlings…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! And as a little game (I did this with another fic ages ago) - For everyone who doesn't already know, can you figure out what all the chapter names have in common?


	3. 'History Maker'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed since the Alpha, Moira has mated with both Fareeha and Angela, and now each party is becoming more and more impatient and longing. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Moira decides enough is enough and when the weekend rolls around, it's time to ask the bonded pair on a date. Will a round of ice-skating bring Moira closer to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think this chapter was going to be this long but I surprised myself again. And wow the response after the last chapter was insane, just crazy. Thank you all so so much for the support and interest. I'll get another chapter uploaded as soon as I can but University is starting up again soon. Thank you all so so much!

It had been just over a week since the encounter at the gym, Fareeha was still shaken by how easily she had relented to the Alpha. Angela was tickled pink by it at first, finding it adorable and quite comical that not only had her Beta met Moira the day after but that she had experienced her too - had experienced her fully. The redhead had become a dominant topic of conversation around the pair of them.

Each of them had been in regular contact with her, and Angela had even eyed her around the hospital a few times as she traversed to and from work. Doctor Ziegler worked in a small clinic and examination department on the ground floor with only one colleague (her standing a little lower in the hospital hierarchy due in part to her being an Omega, Fareeha having not had as much trouble in the army before she left) and Moira, an Alpha was a high-up and well respected surgeon. Without an Omega of her own, bonded, many saw her as a desirable bachelorette.

Rumours were beginning to fly that she had her eyes on Angela for sure, and the blonde was beginning to turn heads. People were a mixture of jealous and peeved as they began to all realise who Angela was.

But neither the Omega nor her Beta (and not likely the powerful Alpha herself) cared about rumour or opinions. They were enjoying the social spotlight and the flurry of texts and phone calls between all of them. Angela had called Doctor O’Deorain the most, and mostly during her afternoon break at the small clinic. Moira’s work at the night time spot in the operating theatre did not leave many moments once work began for her to call and talk to the smitten Omega. With Fareeha, the Alpha had much more physical fun with excessive teasing, and with obvious effect. Moira was constantly attempting, and winning, to tease her with flirtatious messages and lascivious propositions with sexually cruel intent.

Selfies found themselves onto Fareeha’s phone from the Alpha, lusty with interest after mating her roughly in the private gym against the wall. Usually, they were of Moira looking like a stud; her purple shirts unbuttoned and her breasts almost sneaking away from the silky confines. Others (Moira’s favourites) included her index and ring fingers parted in ‘v’ shape with her tongue in the middle. All would be accompanied with sultry and downright dominant suggestions from the Alpha that would make the skittish and still shy Beta blush with desire.

It had been a long and seemingly uneventful week for the three of them, but the weekend had arrived again and Moira was by far the most pushing for another chance encounter with the two women she’d mated with.

“I have to see you again, the both of you. It’s been such a tiresome week, and I find myself missing the pair of you…” She alluded to Angela over the phone.

The blonde was parked in the nest as usual, her heat still at bay for the meantime. She knew it couldn’t be far away now, her cycles were usually that predictable. But she theorised that mating with Moira the week prior had thrown her off of her timetable, and now she must have been mildly sated of it. Fareeha was in her lap, her head against the Omega’s belly, gently stroking her thighs and taking in all of her blonde’s scent. The Omega smelt so angelic - her natural odour was so light and fragrant to Fareeha. The more she buried herself in her mate’s shape, gripping at exposed and plump thighs, the more she was transported to a heavy limbo between her own mental paradise and the beautiful nest the Omega had made for them out of the bedding.

_Never smell like anything else, Angela. You are divine…_

Angela brushed her maternal fingers through the grooves of Fareeha’s jet black hair, caressing her scalp and making the Beta vibrate gently with a different kind of pleasure to sex. They were just laying, enjoying intimacy without the exchange of bodily fluids as Angela spoke to their current fixation over the phone.

There came a bristling wind of cold through the house and Farah flinched a little - her ears perked and twitched as she sensed the cooling of her mate under her.

Angela reacted sharply, being barely clothed at all in a sweater-like gown with a keyhole at the bust and exposed shoulders. She wore no pants in the bed, only a pair of light baby-pink panties to cover her sex. Without her heat, she was peaceful and so calm lately. But the cold wrapped around her violently. Fareeha bolted to the foot of the bed and seemed to carry the thick blanket with her mouth. She was like a wolf, a loyal canine companion to her mate, warming her with a blanket and altering her position to cover the blonde Omega with her body. Under the covers, the Beta shed clothing - her top and pants were pushed from under the quilt and she was covered in only her boxer briefs and the necklace her mother had given to her years ago. Fareeha almost never wore a bra, she could not stand it, neither could Ana.

The Omega shivered but soon found Fareeha’s body warming her perfectly, the darker-skinned Beta really a jackal like her mother. As she said a small thank you, Angela cuddled closely to her mate and Fareeha whimpered a little, once again planting herself in her Omega’s scent. She found a perfect spot in Angela’s bosom, fleshy contact coming from her upper bust through the keyhole of her sweater.

Her overwhelming and heavenly scent was incredibly potent and Fareeha could not be without it now.

“It’s a little cold right now, but I know we’d both love to join you! They gave the forecast and now is on the way soon,” Angela reported to Moira, setting her phone to speaker and depositing it on the bedside cabinet so she could snuggle with her Beta.

On the other side of the channel, Moira could sense the warmth of the setting she was speaking to. Angela sounded comfy, and the Alpha immediately longed for her scent again. As she pulled the memory of it in her mind, Fareeha’s came along with it and she desired the Beta to. She craved the women once more. Even if she would not mate with them again so soon, she wanted to see them, to hold them, and bask in their beautiful aromas.

Having had both of them taking her cock one after another had intoxicated the spurred Alpha and Doctor O’Deorain just had to see them. She was pining for both of them.

“If snow is on the forecast, I have the perfect idea for what we do, my love,” Moira began, her voice cool and smooth like a single malt.

Angela held Fareeha closer and the pair gawked at each other, both most likely thinking about the Alpha in close vicinity to the both of them. The Omega pulled up the soft and overbearing collar of her thick and comfortable turtleneck as she thought of Moira’s scent. Even Fareeha was blushing as the memories of the gym entered her mind and began to coax her into her fantasy again. Both mates would be lying if they said they didn’t want to be with the redhead Alpha again, especially now.

“If they gave a snow warning, and seeing as it’s already cold, would the pair of you like to go ice skating? There’s a rink in the city centre we could all go to and even have dinner or drinks afterwards,” Moira suggested, sounding proper and chivalrous. She needed to see them both again, and something like skating would be perfect for both her and the mates.

It would be a chance for the Alpha to show her talent for sports, while still exhibiting her beauty and grace and expertise in complex activities. She would be able to show off a little for both Fareeha and Angela. What was more, if either of them couldn’t skate well, she would be there to teach them, getting close and having a chance to woo the women of her current fascinations and desires.

Already Moira was picturing Fareeha tripping to her knees on the ice and Moira coming to her aid, taking her hand in her own and feeling the Beta’s relenting scent hit her as she took her further to the centre of the rink for a private lesson or dance. She could even feel Angela’s waist in her hands, warm and willing for the Alpha to hold her close as she took her around the circumference of the arena, skating with her and twirling her. Moira pictured it all in her mind as she drove down the highway in her convertible, the roof down and her scarf wrapped tightly around her corvian neck. She was determined to date these women, she longed to be with them both this time. All three of them on a beautiful date.

“Please say yes, I’d love to treat both of you. Say yes, my dears,” she pressed, hearing a pause to the conversation and dipping in her heart.

There was added silence to the pause, and as Moira drove she could feel the cold getting to her. She wore her long and thick brown coat, masculine and very much inspired by the eighties. She looked like a saleswoman despite being of the most esteemed professionals at the hospital.

“When did you have in mind?” Fareeha asked, her voice a dear surprise and a lovely delight to the contemplative Moira as she drove, her head in the clouds thinking about her planned night.

“Would you be okay with tonight? I’d rather not wait to see you both,” she told them, trying not to sound hasty or pushy, but she was burning to meet them again.

“We would love to. Would you like to meet us somewhere in the city?” Angela asked, the smile on her face obvious even through the phone. At that, Moira leered to herself. She was going to date them. Her body bristled with pleasure and the Alpha gave a little chuckle and a clenched fist in triumph. She’d waited all week and now it was time to play once again.

 

***

 

Moira had offered to take them both home at the end of the night and Angela had swooned when she saw the sleek chassis of the Alpha’s convertible. Fareeha was a little more in awe of it this time, being as she was still in a state of shock post-mating the previous time. They all met up relatively close to the rink, and Moira already wanting to show off.

The Alpha wore another of her metallic-colour style shirts, although not completely opened down this time. Her purple shirt was closed off, refusing any access to her lean and strong chest. Over it she wore a dark waistcoat, professional and studious, as well as her long and brown overcoat like a saleswoman, and a black scarf around her neck. Her trousers matched the suit-like top half of her ensemble and were coloured an ash-black like the waistcoat. Her loafers looked like a tap dancer's pair and clacked the floor a little as she walked.

Angela wore an adorable set, clinging to her body like a small fairy as she stood on Fareeha’s arm, scarves decorating them both. The blonde Omega, her scent wafting to Moira pleasantly on the winter air, wore a white jumper under her parka (the same she wore from the hospital the day meeting the Alpha) and with it a pair of black leggings, that looked to be cold but felt the opposite. She looked divine.

On her arm, in a plain and throwaway beanie over her thick raven hair, Fareeha stood in her leather jacket (adamant that she wasn’t cold thanks to warmer blood) and rocker t-shirt with jeans. Under her leather but over the shirt, was her army fatigues with ‘Amari’ embroidered and strapped over the left breast pocket. The Beta looked like a rock star, and Moira was impressed but still knew better when it came to her inhibitions.

Moira wanted to take Fareeha shopping already, to treat her to something else.

They approached the ice rink after exchanging kisses. Moira had taken Angela first, in a close and warming embrace, adorning her with a lingering and wet kiss, filled with longing and the passion building up over a week. It did only to make the Omega flare up and her scent fully hit both Moira and Fareeha in a flurry of ecstasy mixed in with the cold and brisk January air. When it came to Fareeha’s kiss, the Alpha was more statuesque - stood up straight and wrapping her arms around the Beta like a towering cobra, all resulting in her palm of her talons resting on Fareeha’s impeccable rear.

Despite mating the pair of them, the only nervousness came from the Alpha herself. She was apprehensive about herself, fearful of messing it up as she wanted more than anything for her dates to have a good time.

Already they were, just seeing Moira again had made the Omega a bundle of joy and the cold was moving away from her. It was Angela who had made the cuddling duo down the street to form a beautiful chain. With herself in the middle, Fareeha was connected all the way to Moira through the blonde Omega, whose body was shaking a little, but not from the cold.

Angela could sense it coming, slowly, very slowly, but meeting Moira again and smelling her intoxicating and utterly to-die-for musk had started it. She’d caused an explosion within Angela and now the sensations were rattling her core.

_Heavens… It’s here. But I’m not going to let it rattle or ruin this. I want to be with her… With them both. No Heat is going to stop this being a perfect date._

Moira’s slender limb wrapped around her waist, her eyes (red and purple) looking Angela deeply and protectively. There was no question that she’d been able to sense the change to the smaller Omega’s body just by being near her. She’d sought her out in a bathroom in a penthouse suite the first time they’d met. Flashes of that encounter were now rippling through Angela’s body and playing on her mind, making her struggle all the more. The burning need to mate with both women on her arms was crushing her chest, making her heart swell and beat like a bongo set. But Moira’s warm glance, her supportive smile, and the silent message she gave her calmed Angela’s body.

_Don’t worry about yourself, poppet. We will handle you when you ask us. Fareeha and myself. If you wish. For now, enjoy yourself. I cannot wait to take you on the ice in my arms…_

Fareeha could sense it too, Angela knew from the way she held her a little tighter, but the Omega gave her bonded mate a squeeze around her strong waist and it told Fareeha that everything was fine.

Angela removed her arm from around Moira and held her fingers in her own, tightly pressing their hands together. With her sleeve far over her wrist, Angela brought their hands to her mouth and covered it, her icy breaths seeping through the barrier and evaporating into the air. She was shaking a little more from the intense desire to mate with them both, she wanted it so much. But Angela wanted this date so much more. She was so excited her body was shaking more from the want of it than her encroaching Heat.

When Moira introduced them both to the rink, Angela’s smile was wider than ever before.

“Is it a bad time to mention that I’m absolutely terrible at winter sports? And that I probably won’t be able to maintain balance out there?” Fareeha asked while they were waiting for skates. It was unusually busy and the line was a little extensive. Angela was still smiling with thundering excitement.

“You’ll still come out with us though, won’t you darling?” She asked her Beta, taking both of her hands warmly under her pulled over sleeves. She was so adorable when wanting something.

Moira came behind Fareeha and smiled as she brushed her face quite close to the Beta’s. “I have to agree with Doctor Ziegler-”

“No! Please call me Angela now” The blonde told their date, blushing a little in her pale face as she remembered all the other times Moira had referred to her by professional title. The last time she was on her back in a foreign bed with Moira burying herself into her sex and mating her. Angela burned underneath her leggings slightly. “Call me Angela now. I want you to.”

The Alpha smiled, a little out of power, and more so from the show of affection. She really did yearn for Angela in more of an affectionate and less predatory way. Yet the smell of Angela’s scent, as the Heat licked at her body, made Moira aloof and burning for her. As she basked in the scent a little longer, she could feel her clitoris throbbing under trouser pants. But she resisted the urge to allow her cock to form out of herself. There could be time for that again, Moira knew, and she tensed but swallowed her hunger for Angela. She did begin to notice others taking notice - other Alphas could smell her.

Silently, Moira looked to Fareeha, telling two things at once.

“I can teach you how to skate just fine, little Beta. Not to mention there are the handrails around the inner circumference of the rink to hold onto if you just want to move with the crowd. You’ll be okay, my dear.”

_Y_ _ou might need to step into that Alpha frame of mind on there too, my dear. They can sense she’s in Heat._

“Next please,” the woman at the desk called and the three of them moved forward, seeing a placard of sizes on show before them. Moira stood between the pair of her dates and smiled at the woman. “Evening, Doctor. The three of you, yes?” She greeted Moira, knowing her from another time it seemed.

“Not your first time?” Angela asked, curious but smiling.

“I come fairly regularly, actually. Well, when it’s cold enough for it to be here. It’s either I come here or the gym. Isn’t that correct, Fareeha?” The Alpha alluded, her tongue poking out a little between her smooth and thin lips s she shot the Beta a teasing wink.

The comment sparked another bratty outburst inside the Beta as she imagined their previous rendezvous just as Angela had. Folded over herself in the doggy-style position against the wall as Moira mated her roughly, toying with her strength as she tried to make the Alpha fight for it. Moira had been teasing her Beta all week about her bratty tendencies, calling her out on it when sending her selfies to rattle her.

They had not met at the gym again since their mating, but Moira had gone. In the middle of the workout room, when no one was around again, she had shed her runner’s jacket again, leaving her tender and perky breasts completely exposed, she’d pulled down her trousers and let her sleek cock out and snapped a picture for Fareeha. The caption had been ‘it’s not a full workout without a little Beta…’

Of course, it had had the desired effect. Any mention of the gym made Fareeha flinch and blush as her body began to crave the Alpha again.

“Sizes please, Doctor O’Deorain. And it’ll be sixty dollars for you all to enter the rink. We’re a little busy tonight so it might get a little cramped but please keep moving if you don’t want to let go of the railings,” the administrator called out, passing Moira the form for safety release and then another for the sizes of her dates’ feet. Fareeha and Angela quickly filled it in, the blonde more excited than ever. The romantic prospect of skating with both the women she was smitten with was suppressing her Heat and making her explode with excitement instead. After they filled in their numbers, Moira handed it back. “Thank you. Step over to the benches to change, if you’d please give me your shoes, ladies, and happy skating!” The woman cheered as the three handed over their shoes and took the beaten up but perfectly safe ice skates.

Angela’s were inherently white to match her cream hair and the others’ had been given black ones. Moira was still aloof, her senses heightened as she continued to take in Angela’s scent. It kept her in overwatch but no one was watching now.

When they were ready, Fareeha apprehensive as she struggled to walk in the blades, they made their way onto the ice. Angela roughly knew how to keep on her feet and could move of her own accord not just with the movement of the crowd, but Fareeha couldn’t figure out how to walk at all until Moira came to her back.

Keeping her body close to Fareeha’s, her breasts poking through her shirt and into Fareeha’s back, her arm wrapped snuggly around her waist and Moira holding Fareeha’s arm, the Alpha guided her to the ice.

“You want to walk with your feet angled on a diagonal. It’s like walking on a tightrope - either straight on or to the side to spread the weight on such a small surface,” she explained to the army veteran. Fareeha slipping back into the wanting frame of mind. She could smell Moira so potently and it made her body quiver as the Alpha held her. She was so strong and so intoxicating like a drug Fareeha could not get enough of. Angela came to her, holding her hands and the pair of them helped the Beta. “Relax, little Beta, we’ll help you. The both of us,” Moira told her confidently, seeing the look of longing reflecting from Fareeha into her own eyes. She could see the burning inside of the dilated pupils.

“Kiss her, Moira… She wants you to kiss her again as you would have…” Angela told the Alpha as she nestled into the small cradle the three of them had made. Fareeha’s arms encircled Angela beautifully as Moira held her in turn and they looked into each other’s eyes. This was the first time Angela had ever seen her Beta so submissively intoxicated on anyone else in her life.

It was so beautiful Angela could feel it turning her on incredibly.

“Relax, Fareeha. You won’t fall. We’re here to catch you. Skate with us, little Beta. We’re right here. This night is for us,” Moira enchanted the darker-skinned Beta, losing herself between Moira’s eyes and Angela’s gorgeous frame in her arms. She was completely away in her own mind - this was like a dream.

The Alpha sensed the Beta’s scent changing, and her lips became drawn to hers. As they kissed to intently and passionately, making Fareeha’s body liven and warm up completely, Angela walked them back as Moira walked them forward, and they were on the ice. Fareeha could feel her feet gliding on what felt like air as she separated from her body in Moira’s fairytale kiss. They were pushed forward then the Alpha and Beta split, and Fareeha looked directly to Angela. Moira pushed off against the ice, using her strength to make them fly. This had been similar to an animated cartoon Moira had seen, watching under the crook of her neck as she held both of the women. Fareeha and Angela were suddenly kissing, Fareeha even bold enough to fold her hand into her mate’s voluminous chest, kneading Angela’s breasts. Moira continued to hold them close, remembering the dimensions of the rink as she buried her lips into Fareeha’s neck and kissed her there, closer than ever before. The Beta felt incredible chills paralysing her body as the soared over the ice. It was like a fantasy the three of them never knew they had.

Angela parted from them, smiling the whole while. She had gathered the knack for skating as they traversed the plain, like floating. She soared on her own away from them, joining the crowd and dipping in and out of it as she practised.

It left Moira and Fareeha alone for the moment, the Alpha guiding their flight path around the icy field. The whole while, Fareeha was taken away, but slowly coming back to reality the more Moira kissed her and explored her covered body with claw-like hands. The heat between was volcanic. Even Moira’s eyes looked taken.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had as much fun with a Beta as I had and am having with you, Fareeha,” Moira began, skating in the background and talking first. “After Angela in the bedroom, I’ll be honest and say I was not expecting as much of a fight as you gave me…”

The very quality Moira began to describe instantly came out of Fareeha as she held onto Moira with almost possessively ferver. “I love Angela to pieces, but she’s far too submissive and relenting for her own good sometimes,” she spoke, coming back to her body and attempting to put her weight upon both Moira and the ice, trying to stand independently. It didn’t work.

Within a second, she was slipping back into Moira’s grasp and the Alpha was apologetically smiling as they flew.

“And you’re not?” She asked, letting the Beta up and to use her body as a handle. “Submissive, I mean.”

“I suppose… I can be,” Fareeha settled, trying not to admit just how submissive she could be, even being as much an Alpha leaning Beta as she saw herself. Her body was still longing for Moir, even now. “But you have to fight it out of me. You need to show me you deserve to mate me before I let you. Rather than demand me, show me that you need me. The victory makes me taste all the sweeter,” she told Moira again, the same thing she had done in the gym, only now it was less in the heat of the moment and more a serious belief she held as she searched herself. Being Moira’s bottom for the first time had made her really think about her body in relation to the Alpha’s cock. She avidly wanted to take it. The first and only among all the rest.

Moira leered, her hand slipping to hold Fareeha’s ass and the other slipping between her thighs. She still held the woman, safely as Fareeha held her back, “I see.”

“I…” Fareeha struggled next, not because of how Moira groped her, but because she was getting really serious, and deep. “I always thought I should have been born an Alpha, like my mother. I wanted to be the one to breed Angela. I still do. The thought makes me so wet sometimes, so incredibly heated. But you’re the first Alpha I’ve ever been with… The first person I’ve ever let mate me. I feel so strongly for you. For both of you, and I’m currently so confused about what I want sexually… I just want you. You and Angela…”

“Oh my silly little Beta,” Moira charmed her, her fingers coming to pose her chin. “Just because you’re a Beta, just because you want to breed her and then take my cock… It does not make you any less dominant than what you already are. I can sense it when I smell you… You’re exquisite, Fareeha. You’re a Switch. Alpha, Beta, taking or giving. You’re perfect…” Moira told her, making Fareeha’s heart thump so violently it threatened to leap from her chest. She was blushing more than ever before as the Alpha consumed her scent.

Fareeha grabbed Moira’s cheeks and pulled her into another explosive kiss, longing, needing and full of passion and tongue. The Alpha held her body like a sacred artefact as she did her best to make them fly, and the sudden euphoria and romance budding between them gave Moira an idea. She found Angela and eyed her.

“My darling little Beta. Be confident… and forgive me,” Moira alluded, making Fareeha gasp as she sensed the smell of mischief in the Alpha.

Angela was skating near them, and Moira gave Fareeha a twirl, letting her go into a free-falling spin on the ice with no one to guide her. “Keep yourself tight!” Moira cheered her and Fareeha, spurred on by the Alpha’s confidence in her, kept her arms in tightly as she spun, skating of her own design. She guessed what she could do to move and kicked off against the frozen water under that felt like nothing at all. Suddenly she was moving, floating to Angela and the blonde Omega caught her in generous arms. They drew together in a sweet and sensual kiss before Fareeha turned them and sent the smaller woman to Moira for a time. Using guesswork again, the Beta kicked off against the ice and flowed into the crowd before Angela reached Moira.

The Alpha and Omega drew in together, taking each other in longing arms. They embraced on the ice, the scent of a gorgeous Omega in Heat hitting Moira like the smell of fresh food that she longed for. Angela lost herself in her own body as she smelt the musk of the woman who mated her so well. Moira held her frame, and Angela let her neck go loose, her head craning back as Moira took her lips to her neck.

Licking, nipping and biting at Angela’s throat with ravenous teeth, Moira danced with her, drinking her scent as much as she could. It was like wine, and doubly as intoxicating. She was getting drunk on Angela just by holding her, kissing her body and fucking her with her mismatched eyes. Her pupils widened and Angela’s fingers came weaving into beautiful orange hair.

“I hope you’re having a good time, the both of you… Even if we have only been here for a short time,” Moira charmed her, smiling like a picturesque painting. Her complexion was warm in the cold and her hand found the more intimate parts of Angela’s frame. Her waist was a perfect fit for Moira’s clutch. Her bottom was longing to be grabbed, even spanked. The Heat was a beautiful euphoria with Moira’s scent so close to her.

“Kiss me more… Kiss me all you can,” Moira heard the Omega moaning, actively and opening moaning in a way not dissimilar to the purring and whimpering she made when filled with the Alpha’s cock. Moira’s core tensed and she could purposefully feel her clitoris stiffen and extend. She didn’t want to fight it this time, and Moira threw her apprehension to the wind.

She kissed Angela closer, more full on, up to her jaw, hastily panting and whispering. “Feel me, feel what you both do to me, Doctor,” she breathed, gripping Angela’s hand as they twirled and put the Omega’s palm to the thick outline of her throbbing cock.

Angela was reeling, her face blossoming into a deep pink blush as her hand formed an almost fist around the rocket in the fox’s trousers. She wanted it, and kissed Moira deeply back, gently tugging on her. “I want you, Angela, I want you both. You’ve made me so impatient for the first time,” Moira struggled as Angela stroked her cock over the troublesome fabric.

The Omega brought her wet lips to the Alpha’s ear as they skated still, not caring if anyone could see. Suddenly Fareeha rejoined them, having most likely seen everything. She had. Her hands came to Moira’s breasts over her shirt and her hips. They both held the Alpha and drove her insane.

No one could see them.

What Angela didn’t think of covering or obscuring, Fareeha filled in the gaps as they covered Moira while Angeal touched her over the clothes. Their moans and conversation were drowned by the harmonious noises of the crowd. In the middle of the rink, they were blended in completely and perfectly. No one could see how tormenting the two women were to the Alpha. Even their scents drowned out Moira’s.

“Moira… We want you to be with us… Be ours…” Fareeha and Angela both told Moira, their hearts on their sleeves as they confessed attractions. Moira was helpless.

Obscured and safe with her two mates, she let go and her seed spilt from her into her pants. She came gloriously inside her trousers drunk on thoughts of Angela and Fareeha. But their mouths nor their bodies were around her pulsing cock as she waded through private orgasm. That would need remedying after dinner.

 

***

 

_Deep down in Louisiana, close to New Orleans, way back up in the woods among the Evergreens. There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood, where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode. He could never ever learned to read or write so well but he could play the guitar like a-ringing a bell. Go go! Go, Johnny, go go!...’_ Was the tune the trio walked into as the entered the small bistro not far away from the ice rink.

“I love this song!” Fareeha gasped, her voice almost as high-pitched and struck with mellow excitement as Angela.

The front of house saw them to a table perfect for them as soon as Moira flashed him a flare of her red and purple eyes and a wave from her talon-like hand, her free arm wrapped beautifully around Angela, who was substantially smaller than her and now cold and introverted.

“You’re a fan of good old rock and roll, Fareeha?” Moira asked, taking Angela’s coat off of her and stowing it along with her own and their scarves, in a pile at the back of the booth they were now sharing. It wasn’t a two-seated one either. The front of house sensed Moira’s position and offered them all a small circular table, allowing them to all pile on one another in affection.

The band, comprised of four men all in the same chequered suits, shifted from ‘Johnny B. Goode’ and began on ‘Love Potion Number Nine.” Fareeha smiled as she heard the beginning riffs.

“Of course! Angela bought me an actual record player last year for my birthday, and I can play the guitar,” the suddenly shy Beta confessed as she brushed herself off, tossing her leather onto the pile of coats.

All three women piled into the booth together, Angela pressed neatly and happily into the middle of the Alpha and the Beta, her Heat beginning to come back in waves. She wanted them both so desperately and being so close to the pair of them was a little close to torture as she became enveloped in their combined scents.

_‘... I held my nose I closed my eyes… I took a drink! I didn’t know if it was day or night. I started kissing everything in sight…’_

Angela was awash with deep desire as she held their hands, Moira looking down to the Omega. Angela’s deep blue eyes were smokey and contemplative bedroom eyes. Moira didn’t know if it was wise to linger despite them just arriving. Angela looked bereft and wanting so much already. The music was spiteful and ironic on the air as Moira listening and smelled.

The aromatic perfume that was the Omega’s scent was fresh poison, beautifully deadly and fully telling of her heat.

“Angela, sit on my lap,” Moira suggested to her, and the smitten, silent Omega did as she was told. She was needing and wanted to feel Moira’s body close to her.

Even just perched on her was enough, the mellow and softness of the outline of the Alpha’s cock was sating her in small kind. She pulled her sleeves over her hands and Fareeha leaned in to kiss her. “Are you okay, my love?” The Beta asked her, smelling the change to her. Between such strong women, Angela was helpless. She wanted them both, wanted to be filled with pups so ravenously. The thought of being pregnant with a litter consumed her. When water arrived she bolted for it to cool herself. Onward the pair of mates sandwiching her continued to kiss her.

“How should we handle this, Fareeha? How would you both like me to be in this? I… I want to be with you both,” Moira asked, confessing, she was struggling herself. Under Angela, her cock was twitching more. The scent of Heat in the Omega was crushing her restraint.

Angela was almost in visible pain as she looked to her bond mate, and Fareeha had to ask. She leaned forward sharply and kissed Moira passionately, her own body beginning to feel the aromas of sweet eccentricity and developing desire. She had never felt Heat before of her own accord, and this was not it either, but she was wanting to mate them as well.

“Be with us, Moira. Date us, for the time being. We would like you to come home with us tonight…” Fareeha breathed, silently wanting them to be there already. Her body was burning to mate as well. This was going quickly, but Angela needed it, and Fareeha yearned for it.

“Say no more. Let’s pick dinner up another time,” the Alpha whispered, her resistance at a string’s width. “Let’s… pick up from the gym. And the penthouse, shall we?”

 

***

 

Moira leaned over the edge of the bed, her cock twitching violently and threatening to release a series of messy spurts. Fareeha wrapped her arms around the Alpha’s body, cupping her breasts and digging hungry teeth into her neck as the redhead heaved so close to orgasm. They’d been at it for hours. Angela could not get enough, Fareeha was wearing a simply stunning strapon, and now things were indeed getting messy.

“If you continue, I’m going to come all over you, my dear,” Moira panted, Angela wiping the fluid from her lips and chin and taking it into her mouth. Her pupils were keenly dilated she looked almost mind controlled by the intoxicating Alpha.

“But that’s not fair, Moira,” Fareeha whispered in her ear, gently stroking her own faux cock. She had ideas and after getting filled with Moira’s member herself already this evening, she wanted to try something else. “I already tasted you in the gym. And look at those eyes. Could you deny her?” Fareeha tormented the Alpha.

Angela was begging for more in her mouth as she kneeled, waiting and obedient. Fareeha teased the Alpha even more by rubbing the head of her strapon against her rear.

Moira snapped a little, gripping her member and turning to the Beta. “Not yet. Not nearly yet, my little Beta. For that, I’ll have your playful mouth again, shall I?” She ordered, her scent deepening and her eyes turning a little feral. The shockwave to Fareeha’s system made her snap back to submissive, and she slithered to join Angela.

Now this was a sight for the Alpha, clothed in a frilly black shawl and trapped in nothing else but her stockings. She’d worn them in anticipation of getting to mate with either woman tonight. Her skin was burning and her smile was stuck.

“Time to show me just how much you really want me, my sweets. Fareeha, show Angela how to earn my come…”

The Beta was an expert teacher. She took her mate’s hand and together they made a succulent fist around the base of Moira’s exquisite shaft, the tender flesh there compared to the rest reminded Angela of the knot she had taken, and how much she wanted it again. Moira had made clear she’d have to earn it, and her seed, and a belly swollen full of pups to deliver. Fareeha helped her with it.

Moira stood up and rocked her head back, basking in the humid room full of their heat and combined scents, driving them all crazier by the moment. Fareeha and Angela kissed the slit of her head, generously slathering Moira in kisses and gently pops of their lips. The Omega was the first to take the head between both her lips, gently sucking on it rather timidly but salivating at the taste while Fareeha kissed her way down the shaft. Moira reeled, recoiling inside of herself and transporting to a realm of new pleasures and deep euphoria as the two mates adorned her cock with sultry attention. The Alpha had to audibly moan once she felt Angela’s (she could tell by scent) mouth fully taking her shaft and the gorgeous confines of moisture and pressure greeted Moira, instantly walking her to orgasm. However many this would make, the Alpha could not remember, she was not keeping track.

From Angela’s throat to Fareeha’s familiar cavern, Moira could tell it all, as she felt her own breasts sensually, groping her body and playing with her emotions as her head began to spin around herself. This was incredible and the combined mixture of auras was deeply explicit to her senses.

The Beta’s mouth felt so masterful now, warmer than Angela’s somehow and not as closed and tight. Fareeha had experience with how to handle the Alpha, how to carry her through to release, how to earn it. She took Moira deeper as Angela could not help herself. Not only did the Omega stroke her mate’s cock, but she also ducked her head and began to kiss her way around Moira’s thigh, making love to her body with her lavish mouth. The Alpha burned and moaned.

“I’m already close. Keep going,” she found herself asking of them, and reached down with shaking hands to grab at Fareeha’s hair and Angela’s cheek.

They swapped again as Moira began to lose herself and her control. Back inside of Angela’s mouth felt like heaven, lighter and timider than Fareeha. But it was oddly more speedious. Angela anticipated where her Alpha was and wanted to make her come sooner. Moira was helpless to stop her, especially with Fareeha feeding it to her as she stroked, a hand coming up Moira’s body and groping at her breast.

_T_ _hey really do want me to come. Fuck, I’m losing control. It’s going to come now… I can feel it…_

Moira lurched, pulling herself from Angela’s lips but not quick enough. Her cock was twitching more violently than before, her body was growing completely numb and already she could feel the impulse of hungry seed coming from her yet again.

It was too slow to seep into Angela’s throat, but Moira’s seed exploded from her and swatted on Angela’s bosom. Her breasts were coated in Moira’s release, and the Alpha had to fall onto the bed, her body near spent from the mating all night. It was incredible, but this was it for her.

Fareeha climbed onto the bed with her, cuddling up to the Alpha, and when dry, Angela joined them both, her Heat satiated for the moment. There would be more, and they were all glad Moira wanted it too.


	4. 'Listen!!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Heat beginning to wrap around Angela a little more than ever, since the arrival of Moira into her and Fareeha's relationship, her work begins to take a turn for the most stressful. When a small hiccup occurs in her work project, Angela finds herself in her Alpha's office. Moira finds her Omega the perfect solution to clearing her stress, and one that involves a little more fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Sorry this has taken a little longer to put out than the other three chapters, life has taken a busy turn as I'm trying to move out of my house rn. Also the Assassin's Creed Odyssey Babygate kinda pushed me away from writing this story, as I became repulsed by the idea of reproduction. But!! Now, after pushing through and referring back to my fanart and my ideas, I'm back on the good road toward the end of this fic. 
> 
> Thanks again to my amazing Beta Reader @queer-trans-amazon for the amazing work they're doing to make this fic polished and well-written in the end. 
> 
> And thanks again to all you lovelies for all the comments, the likes, the subs, the everything. The numbers on this fic are more massive than any other fic I have written, so thank you so so much, and enjoy Moira's knot <3

After the first date things began to move a little quicker than before. On the Sunday, Moira was in the house again, over for the day and cuddling with both her Beta and Omega on the sofa. Angela began to make the living room into another nest for her Heat but  the spare bedroom was still perfect when she needed it. 

Later in the day, the Omega needed her Alpha (now she was finally hers) in the nest; she needed Moira, the force of Angela’s Heat was too strong to keep at bay when the Alpha so close. Fareeha engaged too, but allowed Moira to take the lead in satiating the Omega’s needs. It had been as hot and  wet as their session after the first date - all the while Angela worshipped Moira’s cock thoroughly. 

Monday morning came and Moira had demanded strings be pulled to have her work throughout the day, as long as her hours were the same or overlapped with Angela’s. Management, despite complaints about the short notice, arranged matching shifts for Moira and her Omega. Even if it meant the pair were working in different departments of the hospital, Moira was happy knowing she was there at the same time Angela was. Fareeha was rest assured too, having Moira there to look after Angela in her Heat was a comfort as she left for her workshop the same morning. 

Moira even took Angela in her own convertible. The cold of the January morning was blasted away as Angela snuggled as close as she could to her Alpha in the front seats of the open-roof automobile. 

The wind through her slender and golden hair was euphoric to Angela as they zoomed around the frostbitten city. She’d made sure to wear her scarf and even her mittens. The Heat she’d been experiencing all weekend had managed to subside with a morning dose of suppressants Moira had brought for her. They were working a treat and with an added side effect that made Angela feel almost bubbly.

She shuffled around the pass in the middle of the front seats (the gear stick was propped around the wheel and the handbrake too) to scoot closer to her Alpha. Moira’s scent was a mellow musk, warming and protective even to the smell. Angela’s senses were lucid with delight as she took in all of Moira and wrapped her arms around her as she drove.

“Easy, sweet. I need to keep my eyes on the road,” Moira warned her, but not before presenting her face for a kiss.

“I don’t know how you managed to change the rota at the last minute, but I have to say I’m glad you’re taking me to work, Moira,” Angela confessed, already blushing and trying to hide much of her face under her scarf. She was instinctively a lot more submissive than Fareeha was, but Moira enjoyed it so. 

The Alpha stopped at the lights and reached for Angela’s arm. “Are you comfortable with the arrangement we have at the moment? You, myself, and Fareeha, I mean. I admit this has been going faster than I anticipated, but seeing as you’re in Heat-”

“I love it…” Angela interrupted, covering her mouth with her scarf again.

“You’re sure?” Moira checked, giving the Omega’s hand a protective squeeze, telling her she was here and that her intentions were not only genuine, but as loving as she could be. The Alpha had her cruel side, Angela could tell, but now her loving warmth surrounded her thoughts and she could feel nothing but protection and sweet romance in Moira’s scent. And it was true too that the Alpha was deeply smitten with both Angela and the Beta. She was slowly falling for them already, she could tell. The way they were,both together and with her, it made her feel welcome and like she belonged. She no longer wanted to be a bachelorette, but theirs. 

The red light was taking a while. “You’re sure this suits you, poppet? And me? Do I suit you both?” Moira asked, sounded a little unnerved. 

Angela leaned in blissfully, the first dominant think she’d done since meeting the exquisite Alpha. “Trust me, this is perfect. And we want you, me and Fareeha both. We both want you with us, our Alpha…” She told her melodically, the Heat threatening to flare up but the suppressants did their job. Angela felt normal as she leaned in a little more, holding Moira closely and kissed her passionately. Their tongue’s collided in the car and it took the violent horn of the driver behind them to break what would have been a full on snog in the middle of their morning commute. 

“Move, woman!” The knucklehead behind them both was yelling out of his car. Moira saw the light and noticed it was now green. 

“Oh shit,” she cursed in a thick Irish accent, more so and anything else she said. 

Angela was already turned around and glaring at the driver behind them. She flipped him off and pulled out her tongue at him, in a rather vulgar display to him. Moira was starkly surprised, even as her eyes wandered to the luscious curve of Angela’s rear poking out next to her as she leaned over the seats. Moira’s Alpha mindset swelled within her as she gawked at Angela’s rear, but soon enough the clinical doctor returned, huffing and brushing her hair back as she fixed her seatbelt again. 

Moira was laughing but so shocked at what Angela had done. The driver she cursed at overtook them but looked terrified. “Where did that come from, love?” Moira beamed. 

“Just because I’m an Omega it does not mean I don’t have any fight in me, my love. And there is nothing worse than a misogynist on the roads. Bastard,” She cursed again, catching her breath in the cold. Again she pulled her scarf over her mouth and warmed up. She really did feel bubbly. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay during work? I still think it would be smarter if you remained at home while you’re in Heat. I’ve seen Omegaslose themselves at the best of times,” Moira warned, bringing them closer to the hospital. Yet again the Omega smelled the protective musk that was Moira’s scent, telling apart the paternal and dominant protection in her aura. It was so welcome and enveloped Angela in a defensive embrace.

She sighed a little as she rested her head on Moira’s shoulder, getting as close as she could to her. “I’ll be fine. The suppressants are doing their work, and I have the project I need to attend to. I’m a little indispensable at the moment. I like it,” she informed her Alpha. 

In truth, Moira was a little surprised to learn this. To see Angela, an Omega, have a rather high-end and executive job, it was a breath of fresh air. Her fellow surgeons were either Alpha’s or Betas. Seeing Angela in the position she was made the ginger smile. 

“Well, if you need me, don’t hesitate to call my room. I shouldn’t be too busy. If I’m in theatre, make someone deliver the call to me, okay? I’m here to make sure you’re okay, okay?” Moira checked and checked and checked, unable to leave everything as it was. She just needed to ensure Angela was well and all was okay. She knew those suppressants only worked to a certain point, and soon enough, if the day was right and Angela struggled, the Heat was burst through anyway. 

Pulling into the hospital parking lot and grabbing their bags as she exited the convertible, Moira looked concerned for her Omega, smelling the traces of the desire in her aroma. Angela couldn’t mask it even if she tried, she couldn’t mask anything in her odour form, Moira. It had only been over a week now and yet she could read the Omega like a book. 

“Are you ready, poppet?” Moira asked again, opening the door for her Omega before Angela could even move. 

“I’m more than ready,” she said a little chipper than usual. She held Moira’s hand as they walked to work, her legs shaking from the cold and her scarf doing its best to keep her face warm. “Right now I feel like I can take on the world by myself,” she sang. 

 

***

 

That feeling hardly lasted until past lunch. When the workload piled on and Angela found herself knee deep in the thick soup of stress with no rest or reprieve. The project she and her coworker, one Doctor Riley, were working on had taken a turn for the worse out of seemingly nowhere and now the slack they were trying to pick up was proving most troublesome.  The theory behind the work they had proven to be incorrect and with its inaccuracy came another slew of problems. They were manufacturing another protein-based drug to tackle deficiencies in patients with a specific route of disease and now the binding agents they were using to map and bond the protein for the formula was deteriorating quicker than they had planned. Because of this, the entire synthetic compound was unravelling and coming apart before they could use it. 

Coming up with another bonding agent for the formula was rattling Angela’s brain. Weeks if not months of R&D work had now disappeared down the drain and the gap in the work was slowly killing the Omega. She could not think past the sadness of the loss of work and the stress was breaking down the suppressants she’d popped at lunch. Now, as she struggled at her desk, equations and chemical formulae wrapped around her grey matter, the threat of heat was licking up her legs. She struggled to keep her head set on the problems at hand.

Doctor Riley was out, gone to the medication manufacturing laboratory deeper in the hospital to try and gauge what kind of protein-based formula they’d need to recreate a better bonding agent. With her absence, Angela was struggling, even more, to concentrate without thoughts of Moira intruding on her. 

The Alpha’s scent began to play on her mind; the strength of her hands, the tender touch of her body, the protective layer she exhibited when around Angela in Heat. All of her maternal qualities seemed to now play on Angela’s mind and made her only think about her cock, her seed and having pups swelling inside her belly. They toyed with her desires, the Heat deep inside of her flaring as the stress broke down the chemical compounds of the suppressants; they were unravelling inside of her and she could only think about mating with Moira suddenly. She was in the hospital, so close.

Angela closed her eyes at her computer, leaning back in the chair and trying not to think about the project at all and trying to let it slip into the back of her mind. Her neck was aching a little, her fingers and her wrists too, but Angela was not focusing on that at all. Her mind skulked into the fantastical recesses of her desires and she was consumed by the Alpha and the Beta, both sandwiching her in loving embraces, hands all over her body and ravishing her in kisses. Cocks, Moira’s real and Fareeha’s false, but both were around her entrances, threatening to double team her like a champ. Angela’s hands slipped down her turtleneck sweater and down the length of her pencil skirt, tracing up the hem of it and between her stockings covering her glorious thighs. 

Thoughts of Moira were playing on her mind as she touched herself, outlining the soft silk of already marked and wet panties. The slit of her entrance petalled and flowered underneath, longing for not only contact but indeed penetration. 

Her head swimming in thoughts of her now two girlfriends, her two mates (her physical addiction that was Moira O’Deorain and her bondmate, her mental anchor that was Fareeha Amari) consuming her thoughtful faculties, Angela tossed her head back and listened to her body. With her fingers she pulled the pink of her underwear aside, exposing herself under her skirt and feeling the pulse of incredible heat passing from her already. As her hands trembled and thinking of the Alpha only minutes away, Angela sank two fingers into herself without any difficulty. She was amazed at how wet she really was already. It had been only minutes of stress-induced sexual appetite, an appetite for Moira to breed her. Her fingers were sublime, awarding her stress-induced mind at least a small bastion of relief away from the shocking failure that had been the project. Weeks of work lost in a few hours and rendered useless. But she didn’t care now, as she slotted her fingers into herself, gently curling them upward and stroking herself dearly. 

Her phone buzzed her lab coat, forcing her to stop, already panting a little, her pupils dilated and her mouth agape. Looking to the screen, it was Moira, and her chest thumped like a bass drum. She wanted her, in her office, Angela’s tongue almost flailed as she took her fingers back and looked at the sheening wetness spread around them. 

_S_ _ hould I..? _

She did. Thinking of Moira calling for her, her Omega now, Angela slid her fingers between her lips and tasted herself for the first time. Wondering what the Alpha could want, she fixed herself and pulled down her skirt once again, gently wiping her hands with an antibacterial wipe and breathing rather heavily. 

_ Moira… Yes, Doctor O’Deorain… I’m coming to you. Please, give me what I need, what I want. I want you, Doctor, I want your cock. I want it so badly, Doctor. _

 

***

 

Moira almost pounced upon her Omega when she entered the room, pinning Angela to the chair and shoving a powerful knee and leg onto her lap to keep her there. The powerful and dominant Alpha was reeking of an intoxicating and overwhelming scent and as Angela found it piercing through her and shocking her senses, she began to melt already as she sank back into the chair. It was instantly incredible; Angela was recoiling and retreating into her lab coat and black turtleneck. Moira’s eyes were slightly pulsed with Alpha desire. It was obvious she was in one of many minds, and her scent was familiar to the Omega in the chair. 

It was the familiar aroma that night in the bathroom and then the spare bedroom at Doctor Sharpe’s abode. But now they were at the hospital, at work, somewhere professional and a little more public. Moira sensed the apprehension in Angela’s aura and moved from her. 

Moving to the door, the Alpha closed and locked it, returning to her mate in the chair. Moira draped her hand around Angela’s tense shoulders, giving her a gentle squeeze, pressing her palms into her mate’s shoulder blades. She felt the abundance of knots within in her flesh, deep in her muscles. Tiptoeing her fingers around to Angela’s neck, Moira soon found even more knots deeply seated within her Omega. She dismayed and soon realised what kind of a day her mate had had. Her scent morphed from one heavy in lust to one swelling with protection. 

Angela rolled her head around as Moira gently clasped her fingers into the flesh of her mate’s knotted neck. Suddenly the silence soothed them both, made Angela feel totally at home in Moira’s office. The door was locked, the windows blinded. Angela had observed the room and even saw the phone disconnected.

“Are you… on your lunch break late?” Angela asked, her body suddenly shaking in Moira’s warm talons. The palms of the Alpha’s hands, her scent swelling and washing over the Omega, lovingly rolled relaxing circles around her neck, shoulders and collarbone. The Alpha caught it on a tell and lowered herself, crouching behind Angela like a predatory shadow. 

The scent overwhelmed Angela all at once.

_ She’s absolutely sublime. Like a drug. Her musk is incredible… I need her… her cock. _

"I simply cleared my schedule, I heard something of two doctors having trouble with a protein imbalance causing a stalling in a project downstairs. I figured you’d be quite stressed, poppet. Looks like I was right,” Moira whispered so dominantly. Her melodic words snaked around Angela’s neck as if she was being choked sexually, and spiralled into her mind as it began to empty completely of any thoughts other than the Alpha, her body and hands all around her. “You really are stressed, aren’t you Angela?” Moira asked.

Her neck in her Alpha’s clutches, rocking her head back and her body fueled on heated steam, Angela’s eyes almost rolled back into her skull. She was already a bit ragged as her lover massaged her body. 

“Y-Yes, Doctor,” Angela whispered back, her body shuddering her the Alpha’s talons. 

“Just as I thought, my little pet,” Moira called, still kindly kneading her skin and muscles to free them of all knots. She could feel the tender frame of her beautiful Omega rattling under her palms, her body shaking a little and the knots somehow feeling more abundant as Moira felt away. 

Her pursed lips planted a soft kiss on the back of Angela’s neck and the Omega seemed to melt away into a small puddle of stress and need. The Alpha could tell by the intoxicating scent that the Omega was wanted her so, craving her like she had been in the bathroom over a week ago. Her aura was reaching out and begging; it was beginning to become so increasingly hot between the pair of them. Angela sank a little more in the chair, now at the mercies of her Alpha, letting the ginger medical profession handle her body any way she liked. Moira sensed her willing surrender and slid down the front of her Omega, slipping her hands down the black turtleneck and to her breasts, cupping them sweetly for only a moment, enough to trigger Angela like a raring motorcycle. The Omega jolted, letting out an eager and audible moan from this simple grope. Moira leered, licking her lips sparingly.

“Too stressed. Simply too stressed, poppet. This is worse than I feared,” the Doctor told her, taking her hands back and moving to her master seat around the other side of the desk. Smelling the air she could sense Angela was instantly missing her presence and hands like a lonely puppy without her master. 

Moira sat plainly, draping one leg over the other and shedding her lab coat to reveal the simple shirt as she unbuttoned the top clasp and pulled at her tie all the more. She tugged on it until it was off and then loosened her shirt by two more buttons. She was completely opening her subtle lavender dress shirt as Angela looked directly into her powerful and mismatched eyes. The Alpha’s beautiful heterochromia pierced through Angela into her mind and toyed with her. The striking red eye stoking her inner flame and her mellow yellow iris calming her but edging her further. Once Moira’s shirt was completely unbuttoned and her breasts were only loosely covered by each side, when the Omega was aware that her Alpha was not wearing a bra or any undergarment across her chest at all, Moira raised her talons and motioned for the blonde to join her. 

“It’s time to cure this stress of yours, love. Across my lap, Doctor Ziegler, that’s a good girl,” the Alpha told her, more dominance in her tones than ever before, but it struck such a rhythm within the Omega that she was absolutely helpless to stay put. Disobeying was not something she was about to do.

Still shaking a fair bit, Angela moved from her current chair to Moira, standing at the side of her with clenching fists, her neck tensing and Moira’s lap looking so inviting. But she hesitated, her senses aflame with desire and swimming lust. She wanted this, more than anything, the Alpha’s scent almost put her waking mind to sleep as she leaned forward and spread herself across the Doctor’s lap.

The Alpha wasted no time at all. 

Her hands came to the hem of Angela’s pencil skirt and practically ripped it up the length of her glorious thighs and over her rear, completely exposing her to the already warm air of the room and Moira herself. Angela jolted and shuddered on her Alpha’s lap but Moira soothed her, her hand gracing her thighs lovingly and eventually encroaching on her rear, rubbing her cheeks both splendidly. It all told Angela to not squirm and to remain still, all while Moira’s hand still graced and rubbed her ass as gently as she wanted. 

_ Remain still, poppet. Doctor O’Deorain is going to ensure the stress is cured. Just remain still for me and let me cure this rear of yours. _

“Keep your wrists together. I don’t want to bind them but I will if you squirm, am I understood, Doctor Ziegler?” Moira asked, her scent like an inferno pouring all the way down the length of Angela’s spine, tickling her very mind and stroking her brain. The sensation from Moira’s words and aroma had Angela like clay in her lap, but the Alpha leered still, ready to inflict what she wanted on the silently begging Omega.

After a slight moan, Angela realised she had not answered, just having her body handled like this by the Alpha was completely hypnotising. Her jaw was now almost permanently agape. “Yes, Doctor. I’ll… try not to move, Doctor.”

Moira was not interested in attempts. She raised her palm and then brought her hand back down upon the tender and plump flesh of Angela’s expansive rear with the force of a leather crop being cracked against it. Angela jolted forward in her lap and screamed, a whimpering and wet moan blended with an actual cry of pain from the spank that stroked not only the Alpha’s body but her ego too. Immediately after striking her Omega, letting the blonde’s body react by pouring with an even more honey-like scent to drive the Alpha wild, Moira brought her graceful hand back to stroking and rubbing the injured cheek. 

“There will be no attempts, Doctor Ziegler. You’re a capable woman, you’re my Omega now, poppet. This is for your own benefit. You will not squirm, am I understood?” The Alpha asked, her body so warm underneath Angela and her scent utterly addictive as she took it in again and again. 

The Omega pressed her wrists together, acting as if Moira had bound them while she rubbed her rear some more, soothing the red mark forming from where her palm had struck. Soon enough, however, she switched cheeks, still smiling as she looked over the leaning Omega. This was perfect.

Before too long, Moira brought her hand up and struck Angela once again, on the unmarked cheek. The Omega shrieked; another moaning screech reaching into the empty space of the private room. Her body shivered with intense and euphoric feeling all over her core. Moira smiled at the reaction, taking in the added wash of scent, even the slick leaking from Angela’s opening, she could tell it was coming already. She could tell the Omega was eating this up with her body. Instead of soothing the new mark, the Alpha struck Angela’s ass again, and again directly after - big and powerful spanks to Angela’s quivering rear. Angela’s mouth could not close, her tongue was even flailing loosely out of it and drooling euphorically from the pain and pleasure striking into her rear. 

“Doctor!” Angela cried out, Moira spanked her again in a burst of strikes and simple slaps. 

She moaned all the more as Moira spanked her, calling her ‘Doctor’ every time, never calling her by her name. The Alpha loved this, demanded it. She was fully in command, spanking Angela several more times to coax sweet and sultry moans from her clay-like Omega, even moving her hand from the cheeks to between her thighs and rubbing the slick and wet bud inside magenta panties. 

Another spank was in order following the revelation of how wet Angela was getting. “Enjoying this, poppet? You’re so wet indeed, already too,” Moira asked her, preceding another forceful spank. Angela careened forward, forgetting the Alpha’s instruction not to squirm. 

“I’m sorry, Doctor,” Angela begged, but Moira was already bringing her free hand from the crook of her back to the other cheek and was flogging her with both hands. She couldn’t remain silent as Moira spanked her so excessively and with so many beats. Her cheeks were incredibly red already and all this was making them rose all the more, sending shockwaves of incredible pleasure through the pain all the way back down to Angela’s core. Her eyes were turning to love hearts and rolling back again as Moira struck her. She loved it, her back curved and the knots in her shoulders were loosening completely. 

_ Please… Please, Doctor. Fuck me again. Mate me now, please. I beg you, Doctor. Take me in this chair and fill me with your seed, fill me with pups. Let me swell with your litter like before. Knot me, knot me, knot me, fill me with sweet pups. _

 

***

 

Minutes more passed, all of which were euphoric and suspended Angela into a dream-like state of being, with the air as thick as water, vapours of the melded scents of both her and her Alpha triplicating and entering her body, driving her more and more insane. The Alpha herself had moved them both. Angela was now completely naked - her lab coat and other items of apparel; her sleek and sexy black turtleneck, her pencil skirt, the stockings and her undergarments draped over the wooden desk. Moira too was undressed, aside from her shirt, which covered her torso like a pair of curtains, keeping her breasts parted like such. She remained in the chair as she had the Omega standing for a moment. Moira parted her legs to let her bear witness.

The scent was more potent than ever entering Angela as she gawked at her Alpha, legs spread apart to reveal her glorious cock. Fully unsheathed from her clitoris and throbbing for Angela, Moira was a goddess to the eyes. Her scent was the same as in Doctor Sharpe’s residence and the burning need to climb her and her cock were now fully consuming the desperate Omega.

Angela’s eyes turned almost completely black as she just looked at Moira, frozen until the commanding Alpha gave the word for her to come back to her. Moira’s eyes were viciously calm and determined, hungrier than ever before. Like the eyes of a predator, an apex siren and claimer of trophies. The room became Death Valley, Moira a perfect demon to Angela’s angelic purity as she silently begged to climb on Moira, to have her cock back inside of her entrance, slotting her like before, rougher than ever before.

The Alpha toyed with herself, holding her womanhood firmly like a weapon of sorts, gently tugging on the flesh of her shaft for Angela to see as she bit at one of her talon-like fingernails. They looked all the more like a harpy, like a harpy of sorts that wanted to sink her claws into the blushing and naked Omega trying to avert eye contact. Instead of looking her mistress’ eyes, Angela’s vision was almost fixated on the throbbing cock unsheathed from her now. Her lips were trembling as Angela wanted to speak. 

Moira could tell, smelling everything in her darling Omega’s scent. She was an open book as she had been in that very bathroom, just ripe for the picking of a new Alpha. But Moira was settled now, Angela was hers, Fareeha was hers, they were both with her and wanted her. A sort of pact had been made, romance and loyalty and all things but Moira were now seething with a deep-seated pride that she was now firmly in respect of a coterie of two fine and beautiful women. As she thought about her new conquests, her cock throbbing and jerked a little more in her hands. She was so turned on and her ego was boasting within her. She smiled as she looked Angela up and down. 

“What do you want, poppet?” The Alpha asked, her cock pulsing in her hands as she teased it for the blonde Omega. Angela’s pussy was dripping down her leg, so open and begging for penetration she couldn’t stand still.

Angela struggled to talk, to say what she deeply wanted, what the Heat was burning her for.

“Say it,  _ Mo ghrá _ ,” the Alpha commanding, her cock still pumping in her hand. 

The Omega trembled all the more in her spot, before whispering. “I want your cock, Doctor. I want to ride your cock,” she peeped.

“Louder, poppet. Louder so I can hear you say it. Come on, that’s a good girl, Doctor Ziegler,” the Alpha demanded more as she gently touched herself, her own cock pulsating excessively to be inside of Angela’s slick pussy. She couldn’t stand it herself but needed to display her power and ego, to prove a point to her now slave-like Omega.

“I want… I want to climb on your cock and ride you until you fill me, Doctor O’Deorain,” Angela spoke again, still not much louder than before. 

Moira tutted as she stroked herself. “Come on now, poppet. Tell it louder, tell it so I can hear what you want from me, poppet,” she teased, leering like some caricature of a comedic animal. She looked like a proud feline was a statuette body carved by angels as she stroked her powerful shaft all the more. Her ego was bustling and her pride as on fire as Angela’s innocent-looking body.

Angela closed her eyes, embarrassed even through her urges and the animalistic craving of her Omega body. “I want your cock, Doctor. I want to ride you, I want you to fill me with your seed, please… I need it… Doctor.”

The Alpha leered again, gesturing for the Omega to take her throne, her seat on the throbbing cock of her Doctor. “Come and take your seat, Doctor Ziegler. I think I know what you need to cure this stress epidemic of yours,  _ Mo stoirín _ ,” the Alpha coaxed. Angela felt her womanhood throbbing between her powerfully plump thighs. Her figure was slightly curvier and rounder than it had been at one stage in her life. Angela was much more voluptuous than she had been when achieving her doctorate but Moira was simply in love with her body type, not that it made a difference with what the Alpha wanted to do to her. By the time the blonde made it over to her, the ginger Alpha’s hands snaked like darts to her rear and clenched at puckering cheeks, spanking her again with power and ownership. “Sit, poppet.”

Angela shivered, the words like icy fingers down each notch in her spine as she straddled the lower half of her intoxicating Alpha. Her body was like a figure of water, to easy to hold around her lean lower abdomen. Moira’s physique was nothing like the apex level that Fareeha was at, and yet the Alpha possessed the same superhuman levels of strength that any of her role would. It suited Moira, her powerful personality accompanied it well.

Sliding down in position, finally Angela felt a flurry of intense and splendid heat coming from her core as the cock entered her, sliding along the canal of her inner walls like it was meant to be in there. She screamed instantly, not holding her wails back at all, the sensation of finally feeling Moira inside of her was just too perfect to subside herself. The piercing member twitched all the while it slid up into the divine Omega and Moira rocked her head back as she felt the woman surrounding her cock. The warmth, the intense and incredible heat of her body was to die for. The Alpha’s mind propelled into another realm, another universe, with Angela chasing after her as the ravenous Heat took complete control. Moira knew she would sit back and allow the blonde to take her fill of the cock. The Heat was so miraculously powerful it was turning the Omega into something so feral and needing of succulent seed, Moira didn’t the feel the need to interrupt her. 

When Angela put her hands on Moira’s strong shoulders and gripped onto her skeletal frame, beginning to slowly work her way up and down the shaft buried into her, the Alpha knew she didn’t need to do a thing. 

The only place Moira’s mind did wander to, was the possibility of Fareeha at her lower half also, pleasuring them both in addition to Angela’s riding of the perfect and mighty cock. Her own talons came around the back of Angela and slid down the length of her arched spine as she began to grind in place, feeling all of Moira inside of her. The pheromones were so potent, swirling all inside both of their heads, connecting them more than their bodies. The Alpha’s feline-like concentration and the slits she now had for eyes were unwavering as she looked at the Omega taking in her entire body. She was an angel, one Moira wanting nothing more than to corrupt, to tame and to fill with such a bountiful litter of pups. She wanted to fill her with hungry and ravenous seed to the brim, fully breed her in a better fashion than before. 

Yes, she was letting the Omega have her own way, but the Alpha was getting more hungry for rougher breeding. She felt an intense twitching of her cock, and the more tender flesh at her base was threatening to swell even already. Moira jerked her eyes open and her body stiffened as a result.

_ Don’t swell. Don’t form the knot, Moira. Now is not the time. No matter how much you want to breed her. It is still early days and you’re not ready yet, any of the three of you. The time will come to breed them both, but not now. Don’t knot her at all. _

Moira continued to tell herself over and over again she was not to let her knot form. She knew there’d be no way to stop herself from filling the Omega with warm seed, to breed her thoroughly and ensure a litter of seven or eight pups. The thought of Angela’s swelling belly, swollen breasts and matriarchal mind taking over turned her on to no end, but the Alpha’s rationality was a powerful force indeed. She knew it was not the time. Her cock’s own urge to form the organic knot knawed at her shaft and her body both. No matter how much Angela wanted it, she couldn’t have it - not in Heat.

She rode her Alpha’s cock too well, however, and could sense the effects she was having in Moira’s ever-changing aroma entering her as the cock did. Feeling her mate’s shaft through the grooves of her inner walls was so illustrious, perfectly feeling, the sensation was killing her faculties. Angela arched her back all the more, firmly planting herself on Moira, taking her to her base and feeling that familiarly tender flesh. She sensed a tightening of the skin but knew there was no knot coming for her, despite her silent pleading. Her desire for pups was burning, however, just smelling Moira had her wanting to be filled with a litter as she had done before. But the Heat was too much. 

“You’re mine, Doctor,” she cursed, pushing her luck as she pinned the ginger Alpha to the bed and rode her like a stallion. The exceptional cock pierced into her all the deeper, but Moira’s seething attitude didn’t let her ride for long. 

“I’m whose, Doctor Ziegler?” Moira almost cackled. 

With one hand she firmly groped her mate’s ass, the with the other her neck, gently, but enough to remind Angela who was in charge. The Alpha sat up a little straighter, still leaning enough to have herself deeply buried inside her mate. “ _ Mo ghrá _ ,” she spoke like a siren again, in perfect and intoxicating Gaelic of her home country. “The only one who belongs to anyone here is you to me, Doctor. You are my Omega. You’re mine to do as I please. If I want you to fuck me, you'll fuck me,” Moira told her.

_ Yes, Doctor O’Deorain. _

“If I want to fill you with my come, to fill you with the pups you want so much, then I’ll fill you with more pups than you could ever hope for, Doctor Ziegler.”

_ Yes, Doctor O’Deorain. Fill me with pups. _

“If I want to bend you over this desk, choking you to the brink of consciousness, I’ll do just that, fucking you as I wish, Doctor Ziegler.”

_ Yes, Doctor O’Deorain. Fuck me and choke me over the desk. _

“If Doctor Ziegler, I want to knot you, and fill your pussy with my seed, or if I want to take my cock out at the point of orgasm and paint your entire fucking body white. Well, I can do just that, can’t I, poppet?”

“Yes, Doctor O’Deorain.”

The whole time, Moira had been gradually rising to her feet, holding Angela’s body in her arms, nipping at her exposed nipples as she moved them both, gently resting the Omega’s body on the pile of stripped clothing on her desk, until now the powerful and cruel-feeling Alpha was towering over her like a skyscraper. Moira’s eyes made her look like an unholy demon. All she was missing was horns and wings, and all Angela was missing were white feathered wings under her back to make the Alpha’s fantasy come true. Her clawed hand was still clenching around Angela’s neck, not enough to hurt her, but enough to tame her in her Heat. The other hand spread the Omega’s plumpish thighs and now Moira spat on her pussy, wetting her a little more for what was to ensue. 

The urge for her knot to form and to breed the Omega so thoroughly was too much. She would deal with it later. There would be no pups for her, but Moira wanted this to remind Angela who was now in charge between them both, and who wanted it the most. 

Angela could feel the tender flesh stiffening more so than the throbbing shaft as the Alpha split her, hovering over her, steam coming from her near-naked body. Moira was heaving, moaning so ferally as she began to find her rut so rapidly. Angela riding her had brought her close to the edge, now she wanted to finish, to shoot her ravenous seed deep into her mate’s core and let it remain.

_I_ _  am all yours, Doctor O’Deorain. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. Mate me, mate me, mate me. Knot me, knot me, knot me like before. Use me as your bucket. Knot me. Please, knot me. _

Moira could not withstand any more of the silent pleading, the drug-like scent from her helpless Omega. The Alpha felt herself losing control as she railed her mate, and pushed herself further and further, deeper again. Angela’s hitching moans were all she was concentrating on, the rhythm of them in relation to her powerful and rapid thrusts. She was begging with her moans, more and more. The Alpha couldn’t resist any longer. 

Within a moment she felt herself stiffen, and with a push of herself, the knot that had formed and become so hard found itself inside of Angela once again with a succulent and wet pop. Angela cried out for dear life as she felt Moira sealing herself inside of her and then the tightening of everything. The Omega was coming all at once, but could hardly feel the contractions as she sensed the Alpha stiffen incredibly. 

“I’m coming,” Moira whispered, her teeth sinking into Angela’s neck with primal hunger. 

Her cock jolted inside, and her seed spewed forth with swift speed and pressure that made Angela seemingly climax once again amidst her aftershocks. She felt herself being filled, so utterly with no escape. The knot had sealed Moira’s cock inside of her entrance and the seed was sticking to her, filling her completely with a sensation that made her body light up with a flame of sated Heat. She had it, had her, had her Alpha’s seed forcibly filling her brilliantly. She loved it, even the sharp pain of Moira biting her neck to mark her as her own.

***

 

Moira made sure everything would be fine. She had pills on hand to ensure her seed would not take root and asked Angela to take them. With rational thinking in the forefront of her mind, the Doctor agreed and while her core was still painted white, the pills in her made sure no pups would swell within her belly.

“I promise you, Doctor, when the time is right. When we’re further along, I give you my word.”

“I’ll hold you to it, Doctor O’Deorain. Fareeha too.”

When all was done, when Moira was empty as far as she could tell, the knot loosened and she removed herself, falling to the sofa on the side of the office with Angela almost running to join her. They cuddled, instantly puzzling together like perfect pieces. And surprisingly there was more than enough room and a blanket. This was where Moira situated herself after a rough night of surgery. It was pleasant enough to let her sleep and feel comfortable.

“This is so comfy, Doctor. You sleep on this when it gets late?” Angela asked, her eyes still closed as the Alpha held her closely. 

“Most, if not all surgeons have such setups in their offices or in the main staff office. We need to sleep too, poppet,” she almost half-chuckled. The scent of the Omega’s blonde hair was beautiful as she buried her nose into it. The shampoo and natural smell of it made Moira’s body sing in the wrappings of the covers now surrounding them. 

Their scents melded so well, but something was still totally missing, enough to make them both frown. 

A knock sounded at the door and while Angela couldn’t lift her head, her body totally spent on energy, Moira had enough senses to call out to the one on the other side. “Who is it?” She asked whoever had decided to try and disturb her. 

“Someone who loves you.”

Angela’s head zipped from Moira’s bosom and they both looked up to the door as it opened. The Omega’s smile formed from ear to ear gingerly. “Fareeha…”

It was the Egyptian, smiling warmly and with two bouquets of flowers for her lovers. Her scent brought the room back into physical realms of being and the pair knew where and when they were. Despite being in the hospital, they felt so comfortable and alone, as if in the house. When both moved to get up, Fareeha protested. “Don’t get up, it’s okay,” she told them, planting the flowers on the desk and coming to them instead, taking a knee.

“What are you doing here, poppet?” Moira asked her Beta with loving eyes and now rosing cheeks. She did not expect this, but Fareeha’s appearance had made and Angela both incredibly happy. 

“I just had a feeling something was going on here, with Angela in Heat,” she explained, reaching for the Omega’s hand and kissing it. “Looks like I arrived a little too late to help, huh?” She chuckled to herself. 

Angela reverted back to her submissive self, almost crying as she wrapped herself around Fareeha needingly. “No, you arrived just in time, love. Please come cuddle with us,” she begged the Beta. 

Moira, almost smiling, lifted the sheets to reveal both their naked bodies, Angela still a little white between her legs. “It’s a good thing I planned ahead and bought a big sofa. Even better that there’s two of us now, Fareeha, and something else in the bottom draw of the desk. I can already smell the warmth on our darling Angela here. Can’t I, poppet?” Angela blushed and hid in Moira’s breasts, but the Alpha stroked her hair. Fareeha leaned down the kissed her Alpha, their eyes closing as the three of their scents melded to create such a cocktail it threatened to hypnotize Fareeha into a state similar to the submissive Omega. 

As they continued, she felt herself remove her jacket. As she slowly began to take and accept Moira's powerful and seductive kisses, Fareeha felt her clothes all start to remove themselves - her hands were on complete autopilot. 


	5. 'Man! I Feel Like A Woman!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling deep into life with Moira as their Alpha is more than wonderful for the Omega and the Beta, and one day the Alpha decides to play a game she often plays with partners. The aim? For Angela and Fareeha to not make a sound or submit to her body, and their reward will be a treat. For Fareeha's treat, after accidentally slipping into subspace during the game, is being taken for a tailoring experience at the outlet where Moira gets her shirts. A date alone with the Alpha is more than what the Beta wants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the massive delay between chapters! I had to do all of Femslash February and then some commissions came in at the end of the month. Luckily, here's a super duper sexy chapter! I hope everyone enjoys <3

Moira laced her finger down the length of her shirt, parting both halves of it as Fareeha tensed on the bed, her hands gripped the posts of the headboard tightly with a fury slowly building in her chest. The Alpha had asked her Beta to strip down to nothing but her bra and underwear, black and lace in nature, adorning her incredibly beautiful skin and making the Alpha almost snarl with predatory want.

It was even worse for the blonde Omega poised beautifully on the chair in the corner of the room, asked by her Alpha to wait and be silent as she possibly could and observe the little game Moira was now going to play with the pair of them. Angela had been stripped down to lingerie and no underwear at all, a gorgeous bralette to match Moira’s own to cover her breasts and one of the small pillows from the chair under her. The Omega was already rocking her sex against the soft fabric to tease some gentle friction on her pearl. The view of the Alpha now looking at her near-naked Beta on the bed was making the blonde salivate already.

She wanted to speak out, to moan, to say anything at all, and yet as she looked to the redheaded Alpha for approval, Moira leered like a villain and pressed a sharp corvian-like finger to her made up lips.

“Mustn’t speak, mo stór,” Moira whispered over to her Omega as she gently increased the pace of building friction. Angela was already unravelling as Moira shed her shirt and pulled the cups of her own bralette down to unleash her perky breasts. The Alpha’s nipples were already stiff as tiny tips. “Remember, my darlings, remember the game. Angela, you must not speak, or make any noise. If you forfeit, so does your orgasm,” the Alpha reminded her darling Omega, gently grinding still against the softness of the cushion. “While your task, Fareeha, is to resist me. Like a true Alpha would be able to. Understood, poppet?” Moira asked, her eyes turning seemingly into dark spirals as her tongue licked her teeth. She groped her own breast and gave it a squeeze, twirling her nipple before shedding her professional pants and letting the Beta see the thong that barely concealed her.

Fareeha caught her scent like a dart to her brain, deep-seated and wedged into her waking desire. Instantly her hips began to buck on the bed as she struggled against herself. She wanted the Alpha with a burning lust, a lust that was beginning to burn her from the feet up. She gripped the posts of the bed and sealed her mouth of her own volition as Angela began to whimper silently behind her lips as she bucked and thrust against the pillow, tribbing her clitoris into the fabric with a potent fervour that was ravenous in nature.

“I’m so glad you both wanted to play. I used to try this with my long term subs, those who could stomach it that is. To play with my darlings, it’s a dream come...” Moira gently flicked her own clitoris and planted a rather masochistic spank to her folds under the thin strip of lace. The spank echoed in the confines of the master bedroom. They wouldn’t dare play this in the nest, it was too heated for Angela in this sorry state. Moira had wanted to gag her but she’d passed on that. “...True” Moira moaned as her clitoris began to enlarge.

The Beta began to speak, her lips twitching but Moira caught a glimpse of her trembling mouth. “Silence is golden, poppet. Or do you want to lose out on a treat?” The Alpha asked, gently crawling over her beloved Beta.

Their bodies came closer together, Moira feeling her cock coming through and pulsing in an envious bulge inside the cradle of her thong. Fareeha could feel the dimensions of the phallus against the wetness of her own sex under her panties and could feel it sparking the desire in her, exacerbating it from a smouldering ember to a bright and beautiful flame as the darker-skinned woman lurched her hips forward to meet Moira’s. The Alpha lay over her like a siren on a shore, draping Fareeha’s body with her own and already driving her wild with torturous teasing.

But this was Moira’s game. The one she had developed with submissives, Omegas, and lovers in the past. A past she had not been asked about. Fareeha and Angela knew she was a sought after and desirable Alpha, but didn’t care to ask who she had shared her life with until them. They were bonded for the most part now, and the Alpha showed no intention of leaving. This game was a formality to her. Angela, on her chair perch like a bird with beak sealed of her own fragile volition, was struggling as she humped her pillow. The Omega was already wetter than her Beta counterpart on just her friction with the pillow. She held her breasts showing how flushed she was. Angela was silently begging the Alpha across the room to allow her to make noise, to moan, to edge her lovers on as they lay on the bed, to be able to make any sort of commotion. But Moira eyed her Omega as she gently brushed and gripped the bulge in her underwear, winking in a tease and maintaining the finger at her lips. She lulled a silent ‘shush’ to Angela as she took her lips to Fareeha’s, her hand moving from cock to her concealed breast.

“With you like this, I suppose I could have my way with these. Couldn’t I, darling Fareeha?” The Alpha teased, her dominant nature fully surfacing as she gripped her mate’s breast, groping her roughly and tracing the lines down her throat. “Come to think of it, I could have my way with all of you. Couldn’t I?” She continued, tracing her talon finger down the line of Fareeha’s neck to her collar, swirling her long nail around in a circle. She was pushing the woman so far, trying to coax her into a submissive space while the pure spectacle of this demonstration made Angela unravel across the room.

When the Alpha glanced to the desperate Omega, a hint of cruelty panged in her mind, addressing her desire and pushing her to dominate the pair of them at the same time. Moira craned her spine and arched back until she was sitting up on her knees, mounting Fareeha as if she were a bronco or a pommel horse. She pulled at the stringy elastic of her thong and snapped it against her sharp hips. She was teasing Fareeha perfectly, making her burn for her cock again. She looked at Angela again.

Her dominant eyes saw the Omega practically coming already, her wet pussy soaking the pillow under her and between her plump thighs. Her body looked magnificent to the Alpha; strong hips and tender thighs, full breasts and a beautiful frame, her face a portrait of an angel. Perfect for carrying her litter someday.

The thought flickered through the Alpha’s mind like a bullet before she stopped herself from getting carried away and distracted from the game at hand. Fareeha was bucking under her, wanting her own sex and Moira’s cock to slot here and now. She was gripping the wood posts of the large bed tighter than before.

“Angela, darling,” Moira commanded her Omega’s attention. “You may not come until I give you my word. But should you ask for it, you will lose, poppet.”

The Omega ceased her grinding and purred internally like a sexually tortured ornament in a dungeon. Never had she been this restrained really, and Moira hadn’t even bound her in any way. This was all under the spell of her voice, of her request and her word. With her voice alone, Moira had paralysed the pair of them and roped them into doing exactly what she asked. All under the promise of treats.

The thing that was more delicious than the process of the game was what she had planned for the pair of them after it. Already her thoughts and desires were beginning to make her hot and bothered. Her cock throbbed in her underwear.

Moira took her tongue to Fareeha’s neck next, forcing her to buckle again against the mattress and headboard. She gripped the posts evermore and the Alpha graced her strong curves with eager hands, running her fingers over her body in adoration, all to further tease the intrepid and brave Beta. She was withholding herself more so than Moira had anticipated. She wanted to win, and the Alpha could almost smell why on her. Their scents were beginning to mix well and the Alpha unleashed a wave of pheromones from her body that toyed with Fareeha to drive her insane. Moira’s eyes became thickly black looking back at her, entrancing her to wish her away, but the Beta struggled to give up. She tensed her frame, her muscles almost popping for Moira to gently scrape at with her claws. She dug her talons in a little deep as she dragged her hand down Fareeha’s chiselled abdomen down to her mound. The Beta had been keeping herself trimmed, and Moira licked her lips as she felt the tender and warm flesh of her adorable labia. Her pussy was a little soaked in her own underwear, delightfully so as Moira bit one of her nails, laying next to her and occasionally glancing to the Omega on her chair.

“Come on, Angela. Mo ghrá, we can give you a show to masturbate to. The least you could give me something to savour while I torture our darling Fareeha here,” Moira teased the distant Omega, edging her to edge herself against the pillow. She wouldn’t let her orgasm but wouldn’t allow her to stop. And as the Alpha asked her to continue her tribbing, Angela only wanted to fulfil her request. Watching her toy with Fareeha and tease her into giving in was like a dream she’d had plenty of times when sandwiched between them in the nest bed.

Angela took in the blended tornado of scents wafting her way, gently ensnared by the glorious spectacle on the bed. Moira, her Alpha, teasing and torturing Fareeha, her darling Beta, with whom she would spend all of her days. And seeing them like this made Angela pent up and blushing incredibly red as she thrust forward and back, again and again against the pillow. The pillow had become her best friend now, treating her pussy as best it could with beautiful friction against her petaled labia and desperate clitoris. The more and more she rocked against it, like a bucking bronco to ride until she reached the precipice and edge of orgasm, the more she heaved inside her own chest. If she were to make any noise, Moira would declare her the loser.

With orgasm at the end of the line and Fareeha trying so hard to reach her own treat, Angela wanted to win too, wanted to remain as quiet as possible as she rocked on the chair. The only noise coming from her area was the thudding of the chair against the wall and the floor. She locked eyes with her Beta and melted instantly as her thighs trembled incredibly.

“Such resolve as well. Absolutely delicious, the pair of you,” Moira spoke again, her voice a feral growl as she draped Fareeha with her body again, running her hands up the length of her belly and to her supple bust once more. After feeling her fill, a hand came around Fareeha’s throat and Moira loomed over the Beta, eyes ablaze with infernal desire and tongue licking her teeth and lips. “I could just eat you both up like this. In my palms, eager girls, so very eager for me, aren’t you?” She asked, knowing they could make no noise between them. They were proving steely in their resolve to win. “So determined for you treat, aren’t you, poppet?” She asked Fareeha, looking her in the eye with such commanding presence.

The Alpha heard a primal moan in Angela’s chest, a desperate cry for mercy as she continued to buck her hips across the pillow to edge herself further. She wanted to come, needed to come. The need now was incredibly ironed, a matter of fact that she was struggling so hard to withhold her orgasm. She looked to her Alpha with almost watery eyes.

“Not yet, mo stór. You will earn it from me, as ever. But I’m afraid Fareeha hasn’t nearly had it hard enough, has she?” The Alpha asked, denying Angela her chance to come.

She gripped Fareeha’s cheek as the Beta held herself to the bed, trying not to roll away with the wash of scent overwhelming her. The Alpha was so powerful, strong in her resolve, in her scent, and in her attempts to break her Beta’s resolve. But Fareeha was proving there was Alpha in her blood, from her mother Ana. Moira could see it as she leaned in and kissed the submissive woman tenderly, full of passion and fire. Her tongue slipped inside, fully exploring her Beta’s mouth as her pheromones did the rest of the work her hands had started. With her free fingers, she traced the lines of Fareeha’s body once again, fingering in the cup of her bra and pulling down to unleash her Beta’s breast. Across the room, Angela was exploding with an incredible need to come but she didn’t want the game to end, didn’t want to lose. She wanted the treat with Fareeha. Moira leered at her, her hand gripping and pinching Fareeha’s nipple, making her body tense under her violently and suddenly. The Beta’s eyes almost popped and rolled as she raised her hips and silently begged her Alpha to touch her there. Then she looked at the Alpha, her eyes wanton and glassy, but looking tired and desperate. Moira could sense the change in her scent as she kept her close.

Moira stroked her hair and kissed her lips in a lavish peck. She’d guided Fareeha into an incredible subspace, as the woman remained silent. All that would make this better would be a gag. Moira contemplated for but a moment. She’d wanted to bring out the red ball gag, to dress Fareeha in bondage and make her look fabulous. Yet as she stroked her silky raven hair, she decided against it and merely kissed her Beta some more. Angela was in pieces.

“Angela, poppet. You may come for us, darling,” Moira decreed and Angela rocked herself like a machine gun across the pillow. Within seconds she was holding her tongue, biting her bottom lip, her body unleashing an orgasm that rippled through her like a wave on the shore. The waters from her flower soaked the pillow and her legs were like jelly. Moira kissed Fareeha again and gazed into her eyes. They were somewhere completely else as they looked at each other.

They kissed for a while, during which Angela rode her shockwaves and joined them, the Alpha and Omega laying on either side of the beautifully submissive and entranced Beta. Fareeha was miles away, her head into such a lulling and gorgeous place. Her eyes told them she was blissfully happy, even shy and embarrassed she was so happy. It had been the first time the Alpha had seen her blush so profusely but so deeply red.

Moira kissed her softly, on her lips, her forehead and even on the tip of her nose. “You look exceptionally happy, mo stór. Are we happy?” the Alpha asked.

Fareeha couldn’t even answer she was so deep inside her subspace. She nodded a little shyly, and Angela wrapped her arms around the Beta, a little subby herself. “You won the game, Fareeha. You did it, and you look beautiful. You look so happy with us,” Angela was telling her, singing her a song with her words so close to the Beta’s ear. Never had she seen her bond mate like this before.

“You are loved so much, Fareeha. Angela and I. We love you more than anything, poppet,” the Alpha reminded her, gently calming herself down. Her cock had gone all too quickly. Now she was simply half-naked and next to her lover, holding Fareeha softly as she removed her hands from the posts. She’d gripped them so tightly the wood had begun to shear and splint from her fingers. “Never did I think you’d resist me, poppet. You’re so strong and so beautiful. I found myself even falling for you,” Moira continued, her hand reaching for the loose blanket. She pulled it over them all and continued to run her fingers through the silky black locks. Fareeha had the most impeccable hair out of all them.

Angela was gently stroking her broad and strong arms, cuddling her closer with a loving squeeze as they shrouded themselves in the warmth of the blanket. Moira couldn’t help but smile and let out a single ironic laugh when she saw her Beta and Omega together. Her pupils were vastly dilated and almost wholly black orbs, but she was considering herself so lucky to now be with these women. She loved them dearly already.

“You’re both winners today, my darlings,” she told them, then going to look Fareeha in her eyes as the Beta began to beam with happiness, sighing a little and becoming a tad giggly. “And you’re the biggest winner of the day, aren’t you, mo shearc?” She asked, smiling with maternal glee.

Fareeha grabbed both their wrists, gently and snuggled into the pillows, feeling suddenly more tired than any of the three of them. “I love you both, so much,” she trailed off, already slipping.

Both Moira and Angela planted kisses on her cheek tenderly. “And we love you, Fareeha. You are so loved, and always will be,” they both told her in almost perfect unison.

They left her where she slept, gently and comfortably in bed and under the covers as the Alpha began to run a shower. Angela’s legs felt like they could hardly work her knees still wobbly and her calves aching more than ever. It had been such an intense demonstration at the behest of her Alpha, but she wanted to deliver and to win the treat. What it would be would come later she knew and was eager to see her prize. Even if it was just the shower, Angela would be fulfilled.

Moira was even breathing heavily, catching her breath as the steam developed from the running water and opening up her pores to everything. Her senses were still aflame, still wiring her alive with electric life. She’d played her game before, but no other time had made her feel like this. Her heart was pounding as she reflected upon herself. Only snaking arms around her exposed abdomen brought her back to reality, the sound of the rushing water from the showerhead louder than before.

“Everything okay, Moira?” Her beautiful Omega asked her, smiling with eager lips as she snaked under the Alpha’s arms.

She twirled around to face Angela, who was still holding her around her tummy. They were both naked, platinum-blonde hair falling down to Angela’s shoulders and growing damp from the steam in the air.

“Everything is perfect. Or as close to such, I believe, mo stór,” the Alpha breathed, smiling a little giddy grin as she looked down at the distinctly shorter woman. She couldn’t get over how ethereally beautiful Fareeha had been in those moments, so differently beautiful than every other time Moira had seen and been with her since mating with her in the gym the day after she knotted Angela herself. The fragrance from the Omega made Moira smile all the more. She smelled incredible now, her scent delectable.

“You seem... away,” Angela pressed, looking coy with a sly grin as she pressed herself closer to her bond mate.

Moira looked down again, grinning in the vein of her Omega before kissing her forehead. “Well, Doctor Ziegler. What would be the diagnosis?” She asked, teasing the woman before leaving her and stepping into the shower, standing mannishly with her legs spread and her body carried in an extremely masculine way. She exhumed power and confidence as she brushed the water into her vibrantly ginger locks with talon-fingers. “Care to come join me?” She asked, pulling out the soap and loofa. “I can wash you like last time,” she teased. Moira knew Angela adored her mate washing her in the shower or bath.

The now timid Omega stepped inside, clinging to Moira as warm and cold collided around her body and snapped at her naked frame. She huddled to the Alpha for warmth and comfort again, not wanting to be away from her after the game. Instantly her platinum-blonde hair became soaked as the Alpha ran her fingers through her hair, and wrapped her soapy hands around Angela.

“You’ve never seen her like that, my love. In truth, neither have I. I didn’t think anyone could put Fareeha into subspace. I didn’t think anyone could mate with her before you did,” Angela explained, before looking up at her lover as Moira began to wash her back tenderly with the soft loofah. “You’re remarkable, but I suspect you’re only now seeing the effects you have on people. People you love most in this world,” she finished, blushing already.

Moira was a little speechless, but smiling proudly at her smaller Omega.

“Doctor, I am in shock. But you’re not wrong,” she relented. “Since that night...when we all skated...” Moira struggled for words, for feelings. Angela used her hands to spread the soap around her Alpha’s body, gently kissing her upper bust with kind worship as she went. She wanted to wash her too.

“You love us. More than you’ve ever loved anybody before.”

The Alpha gasped, and they locked eyes as the water warmed them, the steam shrouding them as Fareeha slept beautifully in the master bedroom. “I love you both more than I ever could love anyone else. You both give me something I don’t think I’ve had before,” Moira confessed.

Angela looked meek and innocent suddenly as she looked up at her Alpha, her lips begging for a kiss. Moira reached for and cupped her ample chin, holding her like a prize as her other hand came to the small of her back. “And what is that, Doctor O’Deorain?”

Moira simply adored it when Angela called her by her title. It carried weight with her, reminded Moira of her position and her power as not only an Alpha but as a woman and person of standing. She’d earned everything she’d worked for, including now her Omega and Beta. And they had opened their arms and hearts and lives to her. She was almost crying suddenly.

“You both give me the feeling of completeness. I’ve never felt more whole and happy than I ever have before.”

Another gasp left the Omega this time, and Moira guided her chin and her lips to hers. She held the loofah firmly against Angela’s back, her fingers just gently resting on her rump as she kissed her. It was wet, passionate, and loving. But above all else, absolute. Moira poured her heart and soul into her Omega.

This was her aftercare.

“I’m going to take her shopping,” Moira confessed once they parted and continued with washing each other, still in close embrace with one another. “When she wakes, I’ll take her shopping, treat her to a shirt or two at my own tailor.”

Angela cooed in her arms as the Alpha washed her belly and dipped the loofah down to between her thighs. “She’ll love it. She’ll love spending time with you. I had you all to myself in your office the other day, and I needed it. I think you both deserve some quality time. It’s important we split off sometimes, I believe,” Angela told her back, smiling the whole time and leaning in for another kiss. She was leering and gasped in a gentle laugh when the Alpha threatened the touch her sex.

“You really think so, poppet?” Moira confirmed, teasing the Omega a little more.

“She’ll love it, darling, I know,” the Omega reaffirmed. “Just try not to spoil her too much,” she teased Moira herself, her tongue curling at the tip as she licked her ear and kissed her cheek. Then she whispered closely. “You might make me jealous. Don’t forget, I earned my treat too.”

Moira beamed, her hand dipping fully between Angela’s plump thighs, finger diving into her soaked sex, wet from the shower. Fingers curled and rubbed to coax sweet and sensual moans from the bold Omega. Her teasing had registered as a challenge, now Moira’s eyes dilated all over again and she wanted to remind her mate who’s cock she rode. Angela felt it expand between her rear cheeks, reminding her how much she wanted it.

“Oh don’t you worry, Doctor Ziegler,” Moira whispered back. She only used Angela’s title when teasing or when ready to fuck. “Your treat shall be all the sweeter when the time comes.”

***

They left Angela in the nest after Moira took her in the shower for a swift and thorough mating. Fareeha had stirred from it but the Omega was fully sated after it. Moira had made sure she was well taken care of and looked after. Both she and the Beta showered the beautiful Omega in wondrous kisses and plenty of cuddles as the other two had done for Fareeha so deep in subspace. With Angela resting in the nest and the sun beginning to grow a burnt orange, painting the sky a mellow red as it dipped into the cracks of the cityscape, Moira revved the engine of her hot rod convertible and Fareeha tossed on her leather biker jacket.

Still, she had not yet ridden shotgun for her Alpha in the electric blue sports car as Angela had. The wind rushing through her Egyptian cotton locks as the Alpha floored it around the highway made Fareeha giddy and her lips crack an elated smile at the shockwaves of the journey. The fire in her heart from the game made her feel incredibly warm, the smile on her face permanent as she snuggled up close to the Alpha, her pheromones making Fareeha almost giggle. They raced across the main metropolitan bridge into the city centre over the expansive storm drain and soon arrived at the heart of the metropolis. Moira knew exactly where to take her Beta; she was going to treat her for winning her game.

They passed into the mall, arm in arm, Moira smiling to the occasional face she recognised, almost showing off the Beta on her arm before there came a ping from Fareeha’s denim pocket. She pulled her scarf away from her neck and checked the smartphone.

A text from Emily.

_ Croeso stranger! Amelie’s finished with her heat, finally! Fancy bringing Angie around for tea sometime? Lena’s dying to see you both again and we haven’t had a games night since New Years! _

Fareeha let out a little and most pleasant gasp at the text. It was the Welsh Alpha, the only woman Fareeha and Angela both knew who somehow had bonded with not one but two Omegas and could cope with each of their Heats. Lena and Amelie were usually synced up for when they went into Heat but the French beauty had missed hers before the turn of the year. Finally, she was out of it, and Emily had survived again. How she had the stamina, Fareeha never understood, not for two beautiful and alluring women like Lena and Amelie both. Emily was as lucky an Alpha as Moira.

“Something wrong, poppet?” Fareeha’s own Alpha asked, giving her arm a gentle squeeze and checking. Her pheromones were still swirling around and seeping into Fareeha, lulling her into such a sweet sense of delight and the Beta willingly offered her phone for Moira to see. “An invitation? From the same Emily Jones that I’ve been told so much about?” She asked, intrigued.

Angela and Fareeha had both told their Alpha about their friends; Emily the Alpha with her two darling Omegas, Brigitte and her Omega Hana, and there were a few more. Jesse and his Omega Hanzo, Mei and Aleksandra, and Ashe and Olivia who were without partners. Or with. Sometimes Angela and Fareeha didn’t know what lives those women led they were so mysterious. Moira knew roughly of all of them but had never met any of them yet. The January had been dry and cold, coming into February and Fareeha had already expressed the desire to get out more.

Fareeha let out a hum of affirmation, gently cuddling up to Moira the more they walked. The Alpha led them to the upper echelons of the mall, to the store that tailored for her, for all her metallic-coloured shirts, her suit pants, and slim-fitting jackets. The lights and the golden roof of the mall made the glass flowers scattered around glisten all over. The Beta quickly texted a response, letting the Welsh Alpha know that she and Angela would be more than happy to meet for tea and that they’d be bringing a new addition to meet them.

“Where are you taking me, Moira?” Fareeha asked, her chest a little flushed and her breath caught. She was a little excited but still intrepid as ever. She was expecting her treat but had no clue what it could be.

Moira smiled, even winked at her, gently kissing her temple and trotting onward with her. “I thought that I’d like to treat my darling Beta to a token of my love for her,” she alluded as they reached the storefront of the tailors. “Let’s get you measured, poppet.”

The frontman was the pinnacle of well-kept in a stylish apron over a slim-fitted chequered shirt that was precisely his size in every way, the cuffs tight and his collar fell loosely to let him breathe. He had a bald head and with an artisan’s curled moustache that screamed decadence as he saw Moira walk in. They smiled at each other before he rushed to greet her and Fareeha in addition.

In all, the store looked to appeal purely to the male and the masculine but kept a semi-Victorian air about it with the furnishings and the supports that lined the racks and windows. Suits dotted the floor, with pre-made and fitted shirts, trousers, cufflinks, ties, even racks of loafers in different styles, colours, and sizes. Fareeha wasn’t so much in awe, but felt out of place and somewhere akin to the land of milk and honey. This appealed to her in a way she hadn’t thought it would before. And smelling Moira’s succulent musk beside her, arms still linked and the Alpha silently telling her this was all for her, Fareeha cooed a little and reserved herself, not allowing herself to want everything all at once. If this was her treat, then she truly had won the game. And the torture of Moira’s powerful body against hers without mating had been worth it. The golden glamour of the place made her slip just a little bit back into the subspace she’d spent the majority of the afternoon bathing within.

“Doctor O’Deorain, a pleasure to have you back,” the frontman spoke in but a soft whisper. It tickled Fareeha as she observed him and found almost no scent. A Beta like she, but not like her. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked her Alpha, offering a hand to shake to her.

“Matthew, the pleasure is always mine,” Moira corrected him, taking his hand and holding Fareeha closer, her arm slithering around her to clutch her hips. “This is Fareeha Amari, and I do believe I owe her a little treat today.”

The tailor offered his hand now to the Beta and Fareeha took it with eager enthusiasm. “A pleasure, Miss Amari. How can I help you both? If it’s a treat that’s in order, I can close the doors and we can begin right away with a personalised experience,” Matthew offered. Fareeha was taken aback in shock as she looked between him and her Alpha.

Moira chuckled a little. “Sounds perfect to me. What do you think, Fareeha?” She asked her Beta.

“You close the store for individual clients?” Fareeha asked the tailor, still finding this exceptionally strange even as Moira dipped into her slim and casual suit jacket for her wallet. She didn’t carry a purse, but a leather-bound wallet that looked as if it were from the Deep South.

Matthew smiled a little, happy that the Beta had asked. “Only for my loyal clients. And shall we say Doctor O’Deorain is a very loyal customer? And for her or for any of her mates, I offer her this,” he clarified.

It was still making Fareeha feel strange, but she enjoyed the thought of being treated like this. The flashes of the game rolling through her mind like a scissor wheel made her smile and the edges of her mouth curling gingerly. Moira exchanged the money and the shop was closed for the moment. Matthew’s accent was Scottish, Fareeha could tell. Mixed with the Irish dialect of Moira, she felt her mind tingle with the cadences they spoke. The tailor went around the back into the staffer’s room and brought out a small tea set onto one of the bespoke tables scattered around. As they drank, the whole thing became quaint. Fareeha found herself again at ease but was not used to being treated like this, being bought such a personalised and high-end experience such as this. As a veteran, she didn’t live as the Alpha did.

“So, Doctor, what are we looking at here?” Matthew asked, gulped a mouthful of the tea and set the cup and saucer back onto the service tray. He pulled out the measuring tape from the front pocket of his apron and glanced to Moira and Fareeha both.

Moira finished a scone. “Oh, I’m not here for anything today, Matthew. This is all for my darling Fareeha here. I was thinking just a casual shirt, much like my own. Something to wear whenever she wants,” the Alpha explained.

Fareeha finished her own tea and stood tall, looking around the suits. “Something metallic, like yours, Moira. A low cut, something to show off in, as you do,” the Beta added. All of it had Matthew holding and rubbing his chin, glancing at her body frame and the muscles he could make out now her jacket was off. She wore a normal shirt and her scarf stiff, and the tailor could make out the tone of her abdomen and biceps.

The tailor smiled as he walked over to the centre of the shop, Fareeha and her Alpha following. “Have you been measured before, Ms Amari?” He asked, readying the measuring tape. Fareeha stood with her arms out and almost regimental. She relaxed when he and Moira both advised her to.

“Only when I was measured for my uniform when in service,” Fareeha confessed, almost knowing the drill. Matthew, however, was extremely gentle with her, guiding her arms up or down depending on where he needed her limbs. He advised to not breathe in, to remain calm and casual as he roped and wrapped the tape all around to take her complete measurements. When each was done he dotted the digits on a small notepad in his apron pocket, returning the pencil to the crook between his ear and temple.

When he was done it looked at her frankly, having all the measurements. “What fabric were we thinking? If any come to mind at all,” Matthew asked, returning the tape into the pocket of his apron.

“Any you want, mo ghrá,” Moira reassured her mate. Fareeha blushed a little as Matthew left them to inspect the stock and the rolls of fabric in the far corner of the store. Moira snaked arms around her mate and looked at her hungrily. “You can have any many as you want, poppet. Money is no object here. You earned it for earlier, for being so beautiful and wonderful for me and Angela both. You are so loved,” Moira began to sing. Fareeha slightly stepped back into her subspace, the remnants of it lingering around her as they had done all day. She nuzzled up to Moira’s chest, kissing her upper bust in the lavish ‘v’ her shirt created between her breasts. It sparked something in the Alpha as she noticed Matthew still fiddling with styles of shirt.

Moira held her lover’s face, cupping her cheeks and craning her neck for her, tipping her head back. “Open your mouth, mo stór” The Alpha almost commanded and Fareeha obeyed, her eyes dilated and her resolve to crack from what fragile pieces remained from earlier. Fareeha let her mouth open and her tongue slithered out. Moira, leering and feeling as powerful as ever, spit into her Beta’s mouth, before taking her in a passionate and sensual kiss. It stirred them both, forcing an explosion of desire again.

Matthew returned with a set of shirts, all a glossy style like Moira’s in a variety of colours. But only one caught Fareeha’s eye, something that brought back some memories that she hadn’t even told Angela in the entire time she’d been with her.

The shirt in a deep and distinctive blue was the one she picked, sending it away with Matthew to be made to her measurements. The whole time her Alpha paid and settled the receipt, Fareeha was in a haze in the memories the colour brought back. It was the exact same shade as the colour of her suit in the armed forces. She didn’t want to think of it, not now, not with Moira. It was her pheromones and scent that brought her back from those spiralling thoughts.

For fear, Fareeha checked her phone again. There was still nothing from Morrison. He hadn’t contacted her since she’d bowed out, but the thought was always there.

“Ready?” Moira asked, offering her arm to Fareeha after saying goodbye to Matthew. She’d pick up Fareeha’s shirts for her the next day, ready to go for dinner with Emily and her Omegas. Fareeha nodded and hugged Moira fondly, her body shaking a little; not enough for Moira to tell.

“Thank you, my love,” Fareeha breathed, cooing in a mild whimper. Moira looking her over and brought her chin back in for a passionate and protective kiss. She could tell the mild wavering in Fareeha’s aura but not the cause. No one would know the cause except for Morrison and her mother. The kiss brought her back again and she melted into Moira’s embrace.

“You earned it, poppet. Fareeha. You are so loved.”


End file.
